


Runaway

by brokenangelintheground



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Argent owns a lucrative club, Blowjobs, Drunk Dancing, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Stiles has a panic attack, Stiles leaves home, Toys, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenangelintheground/pseuds/brokenangelintheground
Summary: Only months before turning eighteen, Stiles runs away from home.Feeling suffocated by his father's ever-watchful presence, he quickly finds shelter with an older man who dons a troubled past.





	1. Of Troubled Pasts and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolves are a thing in this universe still. I have a general idea of where I'd like this to go, story wise and sexy time wise. Hope you all enjoy. Let me know if this kind of thing is something that interests you. That may fuel my desire to write faster. ;)

**(22 year-old Stiles)**

“I know he’s older than I am dad but-

“For Christ’s sake Stiles, he could be your father! And don’t even get me started on what he does for a living. You shouldn’t be around a man like that!” His father was screaming, which he hasn’t heard him do in a very long time. Stiles had to pull the phone away from his ear before speaking again.

He took a deep breath.

“Why does his profession make him a bad person? Besides, age doesn’t matter and shouldn’t your concern be whether he cares for me as much as I care for him? He treats me well and I feel safe around him.”

“Safe? How can you feel safe with a man like that? I know exactly who Argent is, Stiles. You can’t expect me to turn a blind eye to this…” There was a pause. He wasn’t sure what was coming next. “Did you not feel safe at home? I’ve given you everything I could and you ran away from me, Stiles.” His voice was softer now, somber, and full of despair. Stiles hated making his father feel this way but he needed to understand that he isn’t a child anymore.

“I ran away because you wouldn’t give me space,” he said quietly, now leaning against the brick pillar by the window of the living room. He gazed out onto the street below, watching as people passed by. He felt jealous of them, jealous that they weren’t having this conversation with their father about relationships and past transgressions.

“That’s a childish answer, Stiles, and you know it.”

“It isn’t childish, dad. You gave me no space when mom died. You were always up my ass wanting to know every little detail of my life. Same as you are now. It’s my life and-

“You were seventeen, for Christ’s sake, you were a child!”

Sighing heavily, Stiles pushed himself away from his desk and stood. Making his way into the kitchen, he let silence fill the airways between him and his father until one of them caved.

This was a battle they fought ever since Stiles ran away. His dad had almost forgiven him for running away but with the newfound fuel, also known as Chris Argent, the fire was blazing brightly ever since Stiles dropped the bomb of his relationship.

He was seventeen at the time and, legally, still considered a minor, regardless of how mature he felt. But Stiles was a stickler for rules. Ironically enough, his father was a police chief for the city. He rationalized his behavior by simply stating that it was natural for the kid of a police officer to rebel and push the boundaries of the law. This logic did not impress his father.

Stiles felt trapped at home.

His father always kept a tight leash on him. No matter what time of day, Stiles was followed by one of his father’s deputies and he had had enough. So, he ran away. His first thought was to go to his best friend, Scott. But he didn’t want to worry his mother. So, he roamed the streets of the city aimlessly. Stiles wasn’t an idiot. He knew that he would eventually have to go back home because he would soon run out of money.

What he wasn’t expecting was the older guy who approached him at a diner Stiles had gone to since he was a kid. Stiles knew the owner, had grown up with his daughter. It amazed him that his dad didn’t come looking for him there. The two had spent a great deal of time in that very same diner when Stiles’ mom passed away. Stiles could have someone his age to hang out with and his dad spent time with the owner.

The owner of the diner was a close friend of Chris’s, apparently, and tipped him off to Stiles’ predicament.

Stiles was hesitant at first, as hesitant as any seventeen-year-old would be to an older guy shamelessly hitting on him in the middle of a seedy diner at two in the morning.

 

**(Flashback to when Stiles first ran away)**

 

“Listen, kid-

“The name is Stiles. And I’m not a kid.” Chris could only chuckle at Stiles’ abrasive attitude.

“Stiles,” he said slowly, testing the name on his lips. “Well, you don’t have to make a decision right away. By the looks of it, though, you don’t have a lot of time before the authorities find you. I can give you shelter. A warm bed. Food. Clothes-

“What’s the catch?” Stiles interjected as he inspected Chris’s business card.

“Catch?” Stiles looked up from the card and locked eyes with Chris.

“You can’t expect me to just jump at the offer, no questions asked. I mean, you’re practically my dad’s age. You’re all dressed up in this fancy suit so you either work on Wall Street or you’re in the sex business. Not to mention you’re approaching a minor and offering him shelter and food like some pedophile. I can’t imagine you’re doing this out of the kindness of your heart. So, you tell me, Argent, what’s the catch?”

Chris considered Stiles for a minute, admittedly taken aback by how unashamedly witty and forward the kid was. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and slid into the booth across from Stiles.

“You’re intelligent Stiles, I’ll give you that. I would give you two, maybe three weeks of dodging your father’s lackeys before you slipped up and got caught. Now, as I understand, you have roughly two months until you turn eighteen. I’m no lawyer, but once you’re eighteen, you make your own decisions, even if you are a runaway. I am willing to house and feed you for the next two months, no strings attached. When you turn eighteen, we’ll talk about where we stand from there.”

Stiles turned Chris’s business card in his hand over and over, fingers sliding across the raised letters of the man’s name as he considered his offer.

“Where we stand… so you not only know that my father’s the chief of police, but you know my birthday. This doesn’t rule out either of my predictions for your profession. If you aren’t a lawyer, then you’re one hell of a pimp. Which, if you’re the second, makes me think I’m not the only young, doe-eyed boy you’ve come across in a diner.”

Chris laughed.

“Well you’re no doe-eyed boy, now are you? No, I can tell you’re much more than that.” Stiles sat back in the booth and crossed his arms, eying Chris up.

In that moment, Stiles thought that Chris would make one hell of a lawyer. It wasn’t just the suit that made him think it. Chris had this air about him. He was confident, but not cocky. And sure, he looked great in a suit. Stiles could tell that he kept himself fit and that he wasn’t one of those older men who let themselves go.

But if he was being honest, Stiles wanted nothing more than for Chris to be the head of this top-tier, underground sex club that fronted as a bar or something. One where you needed to know a secret password to get into. Because who wouldn’t want to be in-the-know about a place like that?

Stiles leaned forward again, letting his arms rest on the table.

“How long will you give me to consider?”

“I’ll give you two days. Here is my address and some money to grab a taxi or Uber. If you decide you want to accept my offer, I’ll leave a key with the front desk and they’ll let you in. Deal?”

 

**(End flashback)**

 

As Stiles remembered the first day he met Chris, he felt his anger beginning to recede. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Stiles searched for something to open it with before leaning against the counter. He took a swig before clearing his throat.

“Look, pops. I know I’m not the perfect kid. I’m just trying to figure out who I am and I hate that I had to hurt you to take steps towards it. I’d do anything to fix this but it’s going to take a hell of a lotta work. I’m willing to do this with you if you’re willing to put the whole Chris thing to rest.”

“You’re right, kid. It’s going to take a long time. I can’t wrap my head around you sleeping with a man that much older than you. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to.” Stiles felt his chest tighten as his father’s words sunk in. He was going to lose his father over his relationship. Stiles chugged the rest of his beer and set it on the counter. He heard the door to the apartment open as he spoke.  
“The ball’s in your court, dad. Whenever you’re ready. I don’t mean to cut you off but I need to go. You know how to get a hold of me. Love you.” Stiles didn’t wait for his dad to respond before hanging up.

Setting the phone on the counter, Stiles lifted his hands in front of him. Both were shaking on their own volition.

“Stiles?” Chris came into the kitchen where he caught sight of Stiles on the verge of tears. Stiles clenched his fists until his knuckles were white and opened them again, all the while inhaling deeply to settle the rise of panic that threatened to overtake him. Chris set his keys down on the counter and stood in front of Stiles. Grabbing both his hands, Chris squeezed.

“Look at me.” Chris’s voice was calm and firm. Stiles’ attention went right to Chris.

“Inhale.”

The pair inhaled deeply together. Stiles could feel the panic escaping him at the sound of Chris’s voice and the tenderness of his touch. “Exhale.” Chris slid his hands up Stiles’ arms, letting them rest just below his shoulders.

“Again,” Chris said softly. Once more the pair inhaled, the older man gently rubbing the younger man’s arm.

 

~~~

**(17 year-old Stiles)**

  
Stiles had a difficult time deciding whether or not he wanted to accept Chris Argent’s offer to, at the very least, live with him until he turned eighteen. A part of him wanted to jump right on the offer as a way to escape his father’s reach and get away from the world. The other, most definitely saner part of himself saw red flags everywhere.

Here was an older man, whom Stiles had never met before in his life, that approached a seventeen-year-old, a minor, offering a warm bed and roof overhead in exchange for, until he turned eighteen, nothing.

Was he looking for sex?

While Stiles was nowhere close to being a prude, he wasn’t sure about sleeping with someone his father’s age. He’s always found older guys hot in theory, but theory has become a very real opportunity.

Was he looking for companionship?

Stiles has heard of older men and women who will pay younger men and women to be their eye-candy and overall companion. Sex is never off the table but usually it isn’t involved with the agreement.

As he mulled the offer over, he realized he could discover who Chris is and what he did for a living through a friend: Danny.

He gathered his belongings, stuffing them in a duffel bag, and hailed a taxi.

~~~

  
Danny answered the door after the first knock.

“Stilinski? What the fuck?” he greeted, eyes wide.

“Hello to you, too,” Stiles retorted, both hands gripped around the duffel bag’s strap in front of his chest. “Can I come in?”

Danny looked up and down the street before letting him in. Stiles shrugged his duffel bag off as Danny shut the door.

“Thanks.”

“What are you doing here, Stiles? Your dad has every officer looking for you! Are you crazy!”

Stiles waved him off.

“I’m fine, Danny. My dad’s officers aren’t the brightest in the bunch. Besides, I might have something set up to wait it out until my birthday,” he said, walking into the living room to sit down. Danny followed, a look of incredulity etched on his face. Danny sat opposite Stiles on the love seat.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Why are you here? And how do you plan to escape your father for two months?” Stiles shrunk into the couch, sighing heavily.

“That’s the thing. It’s going to sound extremely crazy and just let me talk before you start judging, okay?” Danny sat back then, mirroring Stiles’ posture.

“Shoot.”

“Okay, first off, I ran away because I couldn’t stand living with my dad anymore. Ever since my mom passed away, he won’t let me breathe. He is constantly breathing down my neck and doesn’t let me do anything-

“That’s what parents do, though,” Danny interjected, holding up his hands a second later, realizing his mistake. “Sorry, no interrupting, right. Go on.” Stiles inhaled sharply and pushed the air out forcefully.

“That was his excuse, too. But I don’t care. I needed to get out. So, I’ve been crashing at the diner- you know the one: Ginger’s. I have a feeling Sebastian agreed to help because he thinks I’ll eventually break and go back home. Then, something happened. And this is where you don’t get to judge,” he said sternly.

“I’ll do my best, Stilinski,” Danny replied, a hint of a smile pulling the edge of his mouth up. Stiles regarded the smirk for a second before speaking.

“A man approached me at the diner yesterday and offered to let me use his place to crash until my birthday. He wants to pay for everything. No strings. No contingency plans. Not even sex, which I’m not that opposed to because he’s attractive as all get out- but he’s … well, older,” Stiles stressed.

“How much older?” Danny prodded.

“I’m not one-hundred percent sure but he’s at least our parents’ age,” Stiles nearly whispered, expecting Danny to be disgusted. When Danny’s head didn’t explode, Stiles let out the breath of air he couldn’t remember he was holding in.

“You have a sugar daddy, there’s nothing terrifying about that,” Danny rationalized, making Stiles scoff.

“You make it sound so simple. I’m not sure what he’s after. Again, sex would be great, welcomed wholeheartedly, but I can’t just go live with a guy who approached me in a diner at two in the morning. The whole thing just screams trap.”

“That’s why you’re here- you want me to look him up. See if he’s not a businessman by day and child molester by night. I can’t say I don’t blame you,” Danny said calmly, shrugging.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Danny waved him off as he stood from his seat.

“Nah, it’ll be easy.”

“You’re the best, Danny- truly. I owe ya one,” Stiles said as he, too, stood. Danny was smiling then, eyes trailing Stiles up and down before locking on his eyes. The smile turned wicked and Stiles noticed the newfound twinkle in his eye.

“I’m sure I can think of something you have that I want.”


	2. Of Old Flames and Hacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give y'all another chapter before the new week starts, which is going to be insanely busy for me. Classes, exams, interviews- all that fun stuff. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying so far!

**(17 year-old Stiles)**

It took no time at all for them to fall back into routine. It was as if he and Danny had never been apart. Danny had taken Stiles into his bedroom and the two undressed, neither one able to keep their eyes off the other.

It has been a while since Stiles had sex.

Not like he forgets how to.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Danny breathed out before closing the gap between them, seizing Stiles’ lips with his own. Stiles groaned at the feeling of Danny against his leg, hot and firm and right. Stiles probed with his tongue, Danny opening without hesitation. Stiles’ hands traveled up and down Danny’s back, feeling the muscles contort with each tiny movement. His hands traveled further down, nails digging into the plump flesh of Danny’s ass, making the man moan in earnest.

Danny pulled away from Stiles, the pair breathless, pupils blown, and lips red.

“I want to fuck you, Stiles,” he said gruffly as he pushed Stiles on the bed. “But I want you to fuck me first.” Stiles’ dick twitched at the thought. He watched as Danny walked around the bed and opened the drawer of the bedside table. Danny retrieved two condoms and a small bottle of lube.

Joining Stiles on the bed, Danny set the condoms and lube next to them. Danny wasted no time capturing Stiles’ lips again.

Danny’s touch was familiar. Warm. Stiles had difficulty focusing on the world around him as Danny trailed hot, wet kisses from his neck down his torso. Stiles gripped the headboard above him, watching as Danny’s tongue flicked out at one of his nipple, sending a spark through him.

“Your tongue feels so good, Danny,” he said, breathless. Stiles let out a low growl as Danny’s delicate fingers wrapped around his cock. Stiles locked eyes with the other man as he lowered his mouth over him. Stiles let his head fall back. He resisted the urge to thrust upwards as Danny masterfully twisted his hand while bobbing his head up and down.

Stiles’ fingers fell into Danny’s hair, tugging gently, making the latter moan around his dick. Stiles felt a burning in him, rising from his stomach, his toes curling into the mattress. Stiles pulled a little harder this time, Danny sliding off his dick with an obscene pop.

He tasted himself on Danny’s lips as they kissed again. Stiles ran his fingers through Danny’s hair, nails digging into his scalp as their kiss deepened. Danny pulled away, letting his head fall against Stiles’ as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Stiles was transported back to their first time together, which, for both, was their first time ever having sex. High school was a transformative experience for Stiles. Despite graduating early, he accomplished most things that high school students do- the biggest among them was losing his v-card.

The only difference this time being the location.

Stiles motioned for Danny to straddle his chest, placing a knee on either side of his shoulders, a perfect position for what Stiles had planned. He grabbed the lube next to them, finding it difficult to ignore Danny’s cock sitting right in front of him.

Danny was bigger than Stiles.

Not by much but enough to matter when it came down to doin the deed. Stiles popped the lube open and lathered some on his fingers. He locked eyes with Danny.

“You ready?” he asked as he warmed the lube between his fingers. Danny spread his legs wider, head resting against the headboard. Danny simply nodded as Stiles slid his fingers over his hole. He massaged the area briefly before sliding one finger in, Danny sighing above him as Stiles worked him open. Stiles wasted no time before sliding in a second finger.

Stiles felt Danny shudder under his touch, the latter’s moans filling the room. Stiles worked his fingers in and out of Danny, scissoring them open, pulling them all the way out before sliding them back in. Over and over Stiles fucked Danny with his fingers. He looked up to Danny, their eyes locking as he pushed in a third finger, simultaneously taking Danny into his mouth. Danny cried out, Stiles feeling his hole clenching around his fingers.

“Fuck!”

Danny’s hand came down to grip Stiles’ hair, pulling tightly as Stiles worked his cock.  
Stiles did his best to bob his head in time with his fingers. He tongued the bottom of Danny’s cock, moaning heavily at the sounds that were escaping Danny’s beautiful mouth. Stiles could feel Danny beginning to tense, his breath ragged and uncoordinated. He slid off Danny’s cock with a loud, obscene pop.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his free hand, Stiles watched Danny shudder again as he removed his fingers. Danny sighed before lowering himself, knees framing Stiles’ hips. He pulled Stiles in for a kiss, the latter’s hands framing the other man’s face. When they parted, Stiles reached for the condom next to them, ripped it open and put it on. Danny grabbed the lube, slicking Stiles’ cock with it.

“I want you just like this, so I can see your face when I’m inside you,” Stiles said softly, his voice ragged and debauched. The edges of Danny’s mouth lifted as he lined Stiles’ cock with his ass, the warmth of said cock spreading across his cheeks.

“If someone were to tell you two years ago, that we’d be fuck buddies, would you think they were crazy?” Danny asked suddenly, making Stiles laugh.

“Is it that surprising that we find each other attractive?”

“Considering I’m about to have your dick inside me, I’d say not,” Danny retorted, deadpan.

“But?” Stiles prodded.

“But, we were in two different worlds, Stilinski. You had Scott and all the shit you went through with him being a werewolf and I was doing my own thing. Plus, you were always pining after Lydia, who, by the way, was and still is completely out of your league.”

“You did jokingly offer to have sex with me that one time,” Stiles added, his hands slowly massaging Danny’s thighs, ignoring the Lydia thing. Danny laughed then, Stiles’ gaze fixed on his abs as they contracted.

“The first time was a joke and as I remember, we did take each other’s virginity.” Stiles’ grin stretched across his face before sliding his hands up to cradle Danny’s neck. He pulled him in gently for a kiss, tongue sliding ever so slightly across the other man’s lips.  
Danny deepened the kiss as he began to circle his hips, bringing Stiles’ dick back to life.  
Danny lifted his hips up, lined Stiles’ dick with his hole and sank down slowly. The pair moaned in tandem as Stiles’ cock slid deeper inside until he bottomed out. Danny rested his forehead on Stiles shoulder, the latter wrapped his hands around his waist, circling the skin there with his thumbs. Stiles let Danny adjust to the sensation, knowing that he rarely does this.

“You feel so fucking good, Danny,” he said calmly, Danny grunting as Stiles shifted slightly.

“I forgot how big you were, Stilinski,” he responded, breathless. Stiles massaged Danny’s thighs, nails digging into his flesh.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Stiles said softly. Danny slowly lifted himself up until just the tip of Stiles’ cock was inside him then sunk back down. Stiles’ grip on Danny’s waist tightened as a loan moan escaped him. Danny set a pace as he fucked himself on Stiles’ cock, the sound of their bodies meshing together filling the room. Soon Stiles matched Danny’s rhythm as he began fucking up into Danny.

“So fucking good, Stilinski- fuck,” Danny was oozing praises as he let Stiles take control, the latter rolling him over onto his back. Stiles pulled Danny’s legs up to rest on his chest. The new angle made Danny whimper as Stiles pushed further inside him. Stiles set a pace and gave Danny everything he had. Danny squeezed Stiles’ knees as he spewed incoherently.

“You feel so fucking good, Danny. So hot and tight.”

Stiles quickened his pace- he could feel Danny start to clench around his cock, a sure sign that he was close. Stiles wanted to fuck the cum out of him, to make him cum without touching him once. Danny’s cock was hard and leaking on his chest. Stiles grabbed Danny’s hands before he could touch himself. He slowed his pace, leaning over Danny to kiss him. Stiles peppered Danny’s face with his lips before nipping at his ear lobe.

“I want you to cum without touching yourself, Danny,” he whispered, the sound of his own voice making him shiver. “Can you do that for me?” Stiles kissed him again, the moan escaping the other man answer enough to make Stiles start fucking him again in earnest.

Stiles fucked Danny like it was their first time.

He made it all about Danny. He fucked him hard, gyrating his hips to change the angle, reached down to twist a nipple between his fingers, pulling all the way out before pushing all the way back in- everything done to make Danny feel.

Danny was close- Stiles could feel his body tensing around him.

“That’s it, Danny, you’re so close. Cum for me,” Stiles breathed out, feeling his own orgasm building in his abdomen. Gone was any sense of rhythm as Stiles settled in and piston-fucked his friend until they screamed out in unison, their orgasms overtaking them. The two were breathless as Stiles pulled out and collapsed next to Danny. He slipped the condom off himself, tied it off and tossed it in the trash can next to the bed. The pair curled into each other, both content with staying where they were.

“Fuck, I needed that.” Stiles let himself melt into Danny, his body still tingling.

Danny let out of breath of air. “You can say that again.”

They laid together in silence for a few minutes as they let their high settle. Stiles watched as Danny twirled the hair on his chest between his fingers. He thought about his question from earlier.

He and Danny had a … complicated relationship. Sure, they’ve become closer since last year, but they didn’t start out at a great place. Danny was the only openly gay kid in their school. At that time, Stiles was still figuring out his own sexuality. He was desperately in love with Lydia- to the point of obsession. It took him a long time to realize that maybe there was more.

That’s where Danny came in.

They were both at a party. They were both drunk. One thing led to another and- you get the picture. Stiles was surprised when he found out that Danny was still a virgin when they slept together that night. He always had this confident, yet arrogant air about him that made everyone think he was more experienced than any of them.

Much to the surprise of the entire school, the two became close friends rather quickly and the rest was history.

“I know I’ve asked before, but what’s keeping us from being together?” The words fell out of Stiles’ mouth, transfixed by the motion of Danny’s finger on his chest. Danny’s finger stopped moving for a second before continuing.

“We’ve been over this, Stilinski-

“I know,” Stiles interjected, turning on his side to face Danny. “But we get along, we understand each other-

“Do you love me, Stiles? Can you see yourself settling down with me?” Stiles gazed into Danny’s eyes, felt his heart begin to quicken at the question. The edges of Danny’s mouth curled into a smile as he pushed back a small strand of hair from Stiles’ face.

“Your hesitation says it all, Stiles. Don’t get me wrong; I love you- and I always will. But-

“Not enough to be with me,” Stiles finished, sounding defeated. Danny pulled on Stiles’ hair, locking eyes with him.

“Listen to me, Stilinski. You are one of the most frustratingly brilliant people I’ve ever met. Not to mention you’re a good fuck. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. You’re seventeen- you have plenty of time.”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. Leave it to Danny to say exactly what he wanted to hear, exactly when he needed to see it.

“Now, how about we clean up and get some food- I’m starving.”

~~~

  
Stiles ordered Chinese food while Danny grabbed his laptop.

“You said his name was Chris Argent?” Danny asked, Stiles coming up behind him after he hung up the phone.

“Yeah, I have his business card- hold on a sec.” Stiles grabbed his duffle, pulled out his wallet and found Chris’s card. “Here.”

Danny took the card and looked it over.

“I know exactly who this guy is. No need for hacking today, Stilinski.”

“What do you mean? Who is he?”

“Some millionaire who owns a club downtown,” he answered as his fingers danced across his keyboard, Stiles unable to make sense of what he was doing. Once his fingers ceased their movements, Danny turned the screen towards Stiles. It was a generic biography page. Stiles read the information on Chris aloud.

_“Christopher Argent, millionaire club owner (The Bite), donates $100,000 to local school system. Argent is an advocate for education and his annual donation will go towards resources and programming for the area. Argent says he donates the money every year in the memory of his wife and daughter, Victoria and Allison, respectively. The two women perished tragically in a car accident last June.”_

The article was dated ten years ago. Stiles read over the information again. And again.

“He’s doesn’t seem like a bad guy, Stiles,” Danny said softly as he watched his friend read over the passage. There was a sudden knock at the door, causing them both to jump. Danny greeted the delivery guy and paid for their food. He set it on the counter before pulling the contents out.

“Can you look into him more? Hack into the police database?”

“What are you hoping to find, Stilinski?”

“I don’t know, I feel like there’s more to him. Can you do it?”

“Divvy out the food, this shouldn’t take long.”

Stiles searched for plates in the cabinets, grabbed silverware from the drawer next to the stove, and opened the food. His stomach growled at the sudden onslaught of greasy Chinese food aroma- he didn’t realize how hungry he was. He set two plates out with food before grabbing water out of the fridge. Danny looked up from him laptop briefly to thank him before his fingers skipped across the keyboard again.

Stiles ate while he watched Danny work.

It was oddly mesmerizing.

Danny barely looked at his fingers as strings of code and whatever else flashed across the screen. It was almost as if he barely took a breath as he worked his magic. Stiles admired his concentration. It reminded him of Hugh Jackman in that Swordfish movie.

Danny sat back in his chair then, grabbing the glass of water in front of him. Taking a sip, he looked to Stiles.

“You sure you want to know? This is some intense shit in here.”

Stiles simply nodded, Danny turning the screen back towards him.

“As I said, Stilinski, you’re frustratingly bright. The dude is a total pimp, but he’s got a record- not a good one, either. This is some dark shit,” Danny said before he dove into his food.  
Stiles looked at the information on the screen.

He recognized the police file format the city used- he had seen his fair share of them from sitting in his dad’s office after school.

Name. Address. Spouse. Children. Age. _Age._

“He’s definitely old enough to be my dad,” Stiles nearly whispered as his eyes dashed back and forth across the screen. He didn’t know what to look at first.

Stiles found the article on Chris’s donation. Another article on the accident that killed his wife and daughter. Stiles even found some articles of Chris’s teenage years; he was a problem child, it seemed. The man had a record. Stiles saw a glimpse of a mugshot and scoffed.

“Damn he looked good as a teenager,” he breathed out, Danny laughing in between bites of his chicken and rice.

Stiles continued his search until he found what he was looking for- only, he didn’t know he was looking for it until he found it. The article was dated from five years ago.

_“Christopher Argent, owner of the exclusive night/gentlemen’s club, The Bite, was arrested yesterday as a suspect in an ongoing investigation involving the death of a young man (now known as Isaac Lahey). The young man, twenty-one, was believed to be a close companion of Argent. Many witnesses have come forward saying Lahey was seen having a verbal dispute with his father the night of his death- Argent’s whereabouts were unknown at the time._

_“The two were inseparable,” said Annabelle Kline, one of the bartenders at The Bite. “From the first day I saw the two together, I had a feeling the relationship would last. Then, well, you know…”._   
_The investigation is being led by John Stilinski, the chief of police. More information to come as the investigation continues.”_

“Shit.”

“They ruled the guy’s death as a suicide,” Danny said as he came around to stand behind Stiles. Gently, he gripped Stiles shoulders, thumbs massaging the muscles there. Stiles didn’t know how to process the information.

He had to think critically as he decided whether or not he wanted to put himself in the middle of this man’s life. Arrested under suspicion of homicide. The kid was only twenty-one. He was a kid-

“You okay, Stilinski?” Danny squeezed tight, Stiles exhaling a rush of air he didn’t realize he was holding in.

“The guy seems shady, are you sure you want to take his offer? I can go with you to talk to him, if you want.” Stiles shut his eyes and concentrated. Danny continued massaging his shoulders, which he was grateful for. After a few minutes, Stiles closed the laptop.

“Thanks for the offer but I’ll talk to him, myself. Could you take me to his place in the morning?”

“Sure thing, Stiles.”

“Thanks,” he said, pushing himself away from the counter. “I’m tired, do you care if I crash?”

“No problem. Give me a minute to clean up and I’ll join you. There are towels in the bathroom and a spare toothbrush in the cabinet if you need it.”

Stiles leaned into Danny and kissed him briefly- a way of thanking him for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	3. Of Hotel Lobbies and Bath Bombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an idiot. I meant to post this last week but forgot to. I am trying to finish the next chapter. 
> 
> This week has been hectic with school, work, and interviews.

(Flashback)

 

“Are you sure you’ll be all right on your own, Stiles?” Danny asked through the window of his car. Stiles pulled his duffle around his shoulder and leaned in the passenger side window, flashing a smile.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll let you know how it goes. If my dad calls you, can you-

“I won’t turn you in, Stilinski, don’t worry.” Stiles kissed Danny’s cheek before turning towards the building.

Chris lived in a hotel. No doubt the penthouse suite.

He walked in the front door and approached the desk. A cute, young, red-headed guy in a suit greeted him with a dazzling smile.  

“Welcome to Argent Tower, sir. Is there something I can help you with?” Stiles tried not to look suspicious, but it was hard when he was head to toe in sweats and looked like the poster child for _Homeless Weekly_. Thankfully, Stiles could tell the guy behind the counter- Ian, according to his nametag, didn’t seem to care.

“Yes, I am looking for Chris Argent- I’m Stiles,” he said quietly. Recognition filled Ian’s eyes as he held up a finger.

“If you’ll give me one moment, I believe Mr. Argent is still here,” he said before picking up the phone.

Stiles felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket then. Pulling it out, he saw that he had a message from Scott and his dad. He was so wrapped up in finding out who Chris was that he hadn’t checked his phone since he left the diner.

He listened to his dad’s message first.

_You should know that I have every one of my officers looking for you. I know you’re not with Scott and I know you’re not at Sebastian’s. You don’t have anywhere else to go. I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt, son, that you’re going to come home soon. Don’t make the wrong choice here. I love you._

His dad’s voice was surprisingly calm but he could hear the betrayal in every word. He opened Scott’s text next.

_Dude, where the hell are you? Your dad said you ran away?! What could have happened that you would leave your dad alone? Go home, Stiles, before you make things worse. And before you ask, no- your dad isn’t telling me to say this. Don’t be an idiot, dude. Mom is upset that you left but she loves you- so do I. Just come back. We can’t talk this out._

Stiles read over the message once more before he turned his phone off completely. He turned back to the desk just as Ian hung up the phone.

“Mr. Argent is on his way down to meet you,” he said. Stiles thanked him and made his way over to a love seat that sat across from the elevators. Setting his bag on the ground next to the chair, Stiles paced the foyer. He wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to approach the topic of what happened years ago. Stiles is younger than the Lahey kid and he would be an idiot for not analyzing every detail of Chris’ offer. His conscience is screaming at him for even coming to see Chris in the first place.

Stiles wasn’t ready to go back home. He didn’t want to put Scott and his mom at risk, and he knew Danny would allow him to stay, but he didn’t want to put him in jeopardy either.

He had nowhere else to go.

Stiles heard the soft ping of the elevator before watching the golden doors slide open to reveal Chris. Surprise took him when he saw he was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, moccasins, and a maroon long-sleeve sweater. Gone was the expensive suit and dominating personality. The edges of Chris’s mouth pulled up into a wide smile as he approached Stiles; he tried to return the favor, but the reality of what was about to happen dampened his spirits.

Chris noticed Stiles’ tension.

“Everything okay, Stiles?” he asked gently, keeping his distance.

Stiles continued his pacing, hands wringing in circles in front of his chest as he figured out what to say. How do you approach the man who opens his home to you, when all you can think of is how he was involved with the death of someone who was only four years older than you at the time?

Stiles tightly gripped the back of the chair closest to him, knuckles turning white.

“I need you to be completely honest with me- hell, I can’t believe I’m even here after I found out, but-

Stiles looked up at Chris, noticing the grim look on his face, stopping him short. If he had to guess, Chris knew what he was going to say. Stiles folded his hands against his chest, rubbing his knuckles before sitting in the chair. He watched as Chris considered Stiles, one hand scratching the back of his neck before sitting across from Stiles.

“You know about Isaac,” he said quietly, to which Stiles nodded in response. Again, Stiles watched as Chris physically deflated. His attitude took a complete one-eighty from when he first walked off the elevator.

“I was a little hesitant with your offer so I had a friend of mine look you up,” Stiles offered tentatively as he picked at the hem of his sweatshirt. Chris smiled then, taking him by surprise.

“Resourceful little thing, aren’t you?”

“I just wanted to make sure I was covering all of my bases, ya know? I’d be an idiot if I didn’t.” Stiles managed a tight smile before looking away from Chris.

“I understand your hesitation, Stiles. I wouldn’t expect anything less. When it comes to Isaac, I-

Chris faltered, his words catching in his throat. Stiles looked up suddenly, watching him carefully. Swallowing hard, Chris caught Stiles’ glance. Chris’s eyes shone in the dim light, Stiles noticing tears on the verge of escaping.

“Isaac was a troubled kid back then,” Chris began, his voice full of sadness and barely above a whisper. “He never knew his mother and his father abused him constantly … I tried my best to help him get away from that toxic relationship. I thought- I thought I had finally freed him from that part of his life but- I was severely wrong.”

Stiles let the words settle between them. Chris continued after a few minutes of silence.

“I gave him everything I could; a safe space to sleep, clothes, food- anything he needed.” Chris caught Stiles’ gaze once again, a sad smile etched on his face as he reminisced. “We became very close. He was an intelligent kid with a bright future; at least, that’s what I saw in him. I honestly thought I had helped turned his life around for the better. Then, the unthinkable happened.” The smile fell from his face as he let his head fall into his hands.

“I wasn’t there for him when he needed me most,” he said suddenly, Stiles heart pounding at how distraught Chris sounded.

“His father confronted him at the club I own- I had hired him as a bartender- and his father found out. I was out of the city on business and by the time I found out what happened … it was too late.”

A shiver ran through Stiles.

“Look, I’m sorry for bringing up the past, and I hate that I made you relive it, but I needed to know. I wanted to make absolutely sure that if I chose to get involved with you, I would be safe,” Stiles said calmly before making his way closer to Chris. “I can’t imagine what you went through and how you felt, especially since it happened so soon after you lost your wife and daughter. I can sense that you are a genuine man, Chris, and that you really did want to help Isaac get better. Some people, no matter how much we try to help them, are too far gone to save. I’m sorry.”

Stiles sat down on the sofa next to Chris, hand tentatively resting on his shoulder. He felt the muscles in Chris’s back shift and contort as he let out a shaky breath. Stiles massaged Chris’s back with his hand, the circling motion settling his own nerves as the latter finally looked up.

“If it’ll put your mind at ease, I can give you free reign of my apartment here and I can crash at my club. I know that my past isn’t great and that you may think I’m trying to take advantage of you. You’re an intelligent and resourceful kid, Stiles, and I want to foster that. I want to show you the potential you have and give you the chance at a life that you want.” A soft chuckle escaped Stiles’ lips then.

“You are something else, Christopher Argent,” he said softly, hand ceasing its movement on the man’s back. “There’s no way I can kick you out of your own place. I’m assuming you have a couch somewhere up in that no doubt endless apartment, right?” It was Chris’s turn to laugh as he nodded, the feintest smile tugging at the edge of his mouth.

“Then I can just crash on that, no big deal. Once we get to know each other a little better, we can go from there.”

“Only seventeen and you’re so mature- I can see why your father has a hard time with you,” Chris said suddenly, causing Stiles to snort. Stiles knew he meant it in jest, but his words rang true, regardless.

The pair sat in silence again. Chris had slid his hand onto Stiles’ left thigh, which should have made Stiles want to move away, but he found himself getting closer to Chris. His body acted on its own as he closed the small gap between their bodies. Stiles felt the warmth of the older man envelop him, the scent of Chris’s cologne intoxicating.

After what seemed like an eternity, Stiles pulled away.

He considered Chris’s eyes, which shone so brightly he forgot how to breath for a second. Clearing his throat, he asked: “If you are comfortable with sharing, I’d like to know more about your family … and Isaac. Not right away, of course,” he fumbled, hands coming up in front of him. “When you feel comfortable. I can tell you some things about my parents, if you’d like, as well.”

“So, this means you’re going to take me up on my offer?” Chris asked, his voice laden with hope.

“I’ve considered every possible outcome at this point. I’m convinced that you’re not a murderer, just a man who falls hard and fast for troubled cases and has a difficulty shaking his habits. However, you’re supportive and nourishing- anyone could see that. Not to mention, of course, you own a hybrid gentlemen’s club slash bar, so, ya know, I’ll wanna check that out someday,” Stiles finished, the smirkiest of grins etched along his face.

“I think we can work something out.”

~~~

(Flash forward)

 

“What’ll it be, fellas?” Stiles yelled over the music, leaning over the bar a little.

Saturday nights were hell, but Stiles made a killing in tips so he smiled through the blisters forming on the bottom of his feet. Three guys had just sauntered up to the bar, eyes raking over Stiles.

“Pitcher of whatever you have on tap, cutie,” said the one in the middle. Stiles met his gaze, left eyebrow raising as a slight challenge. The guy had long, dirty-blonde hair, green eyes and a smile that could melt steel. He wore a black polo that framed his figure well.

“That’s thirteen,” he said as he grabbed a pitcher. The man handed a twenty over, winking as he says: “Keep the change, cutie.”

“Thanks, hun, enjoy,” he responded, flashing his award-winning smile as he handed it over one a tray with three glasses.  

Before meeting Chris, Stiles would have never thought he’d end up working in a bar. Let alone being so good at it. Guys and girls alike ate up his whole pretty boy look like it was oxygen. What none of them knew was that he was strictly off-limits.

A young guy came up to the bar then, probably about Stiles’ age. He looked like he shouldn’t be there but Stiles knew that not everyone gets blessed by the puberty fairy. Stiles still has a hard time growing out facial hair as it is and he’s already twenty-two. He took a wet cloth to the counter in front of him, wiping it down before smiling at the kid.

“What can I get ya, handsome?” he asked, earning a sheepish smile in return. Stiles watched as the kid’s face flushed.

“Uh, what do you recommend?” Either it’s his first time out or he’s just extremely nervous. Most likely the former, Stiles thought to himself.

“My personal favorite is a vodka cranberry with a lime.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“It’s seven bucks,” Stiles said as he set to work. He slid it across the bar to the kid, who gave Stiles a ten, letting him keep the change.

“A bit expensive for a drink, don’t you think?” he asked, Stiles laughing as he dipped an empty glass into the bucket of water under the bar.

“People will pay anything if there’s a chance they get lucky,” he offered, winking before he walked down the bar, grabbing empty glasses and making quick work of them. Stiles kept an eye on the kid as he helped other customers, watching as he nursed his drink and stared out onto the dance floor.

Stiles motioned towards Boyd, one of the bouncers at the end of the bar.

“Keep an eye on that kid there for me?” he asked, pointing to him. “Pretty sure it’s his first time out and I’d rather not have a repeat of last week,” he finished, Boyd simply nodding his head in response.

Just then, Stiles saw Scott and Kira making their way through the crowd, both flashing huge grins as they came up to the bar.

“Hey, Scotty- Kira,” he said, leaning over the bar to hug Scott.

“It’s insane in here,” was Scott’s greeting, Kira flashing a quick smile.

“It’s Saturday, of course it is,” Stiles retorted, eyes falling on the kid from before, walking out to the dance floor on the arm of another guy. Stiles recognized him as one of their regulars, Freddie. At least he didn’t have to worry about the kid getting in trouble.

“Can we get the usual?” Scott asked then, bringing Stiles back.

“’Course,” he said, smiling as he pulled two glasses out from under the bar. Stiles watched as Scott crowded Kira’s space, the latter’s face lighting up as he whispered something in her ear. Stiles was grateful that his best friend was happy and that Kira was the reason for his happiness. Neither of them realized Stiles walking to the other end of the bar to pull from the tap laced with wolfsbane.

As Stiles poured the beer, he noticed someone trying to get his attention. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he stared- hardcore stared at the guy because, hell- who the fuck looks like that? It’s as if he jumped right out of a magazine.

Donning a leather jacket and a deep, maroon Henley, the guy was breathtaking. The guy had short, jet-black hair that fit his whole bad-boy vibe, a matching dark beard that laid perfectly onto his stupidly chiseled face. He wanted nothing more than to rub up against the dude’s beard and lick-

“Shit,” he cursed, cold beer sliding down his hands suddenly, overflowing from the glasses. He grabbed a towel, wiped himself and the counter down. As he walked back to Scott and Kira, he let the guy know he saw him, giving him a curt nod.

“It’s ten, Scotty,” he said quickly, wiping the few bits of beer off his hands on his shirt he missed from before. He took the money from Scott, smiled, and went to help Mr. Handsome.

“What’s your poison tonight, big guy?” he asked, doing his best to keep his heartbeat steady and his voice even.

“I need a pitcher of your spiked beer and four shots of tequila, spiked as well,” he said, his voice doing _things_ to Stiles as he handed him a credit card.

“You opening a tab?” he asked as his fingers flew over the computer screen in front of him.

“Yeah,” the guy- Derek, so says his card- said. Stiles handed it back to him, watching as his eyes followed Stiles’ every movement. Stiles grabbed a circular tray from behind the bar and set the pitcher on it once he filled it. Grabbing four shot glasses, he grabbed the clear bottle with an orange sticker around the neck, pouring the contents into the glasses. Pushing the tray across the bar, he smiled at Derek, earning a quick smile in return.

“Let me know if you need anything else, Derek.” Was it weird to call the guy by his first name after reading off his credit card? Well, there’s no going back now, is there? Derek just nodded his head before he disappeared into the crowd. Stiles stared a little too long before someone was calling from down the other end of the bar.

“What can I get ya, hun?” It was an older woman, maybe in her mid-thirties. Platinum blonde hair fell around her shoulders, as she slid onto the closest stool. Stiles saw Michaela walk behind the bar out of the corner of his eye, signaling the end of his shift. The woman leaned over the bar, her breasts nearly popping out of her shirt as she not-so-blatantly flirted with Stiles.

“Well aren’t you a cute little thing?” she asked, a slight drawl to her high-pitched voice. “What’s everyone drinking tonight?”

“You look like a woman who prefers liquor over beer,” Stiles said sweetly, playing along, all smiles and teeth. “I make one hell of a Cosmo, if I do say so myself.” The woman batted Stiles’ arm affectionately.

“Such a sweet boy, of course I’ll take one,” she replied, eyes twinkling. Stiles grabbed a martini glass from above him and set to work. Michaela passed by, greeting him as she grabbed her apron.

“Boyd wanted me to let you know that the kid you had him watch left with Freddie.” Stiles made a mental note to thank Freddie the next time he saw him. Once he finished making the Cosmo, Stiles turned around and slid it gently across the bar.

“That’ll be seven,” Stiles said through another smile, thanking the woman as she handed him a ten. She grabbed his arm suddenly, pulling him in close to whisper in his ear.

“When do you get off, handsome?” she practically purred the question.

“I’m flattered, honey, but I’m spoken for.”

“Well that’s a damn shame,” she said, her touch lingering for a split second before she took a sip of her drink. Stiles watched as her eyes fluttered shut. “It’s just my luck when I find a young man who can make the best Cosmo I’ve ever had and he’s already taken … who’s the lucky girl?”

“Guy, actually, and he owns this club,” Stiles answered as he cashed out of his register, pocketing the tips he made for the night. The woman simply raised her glass to him before disappearing into the crowd.

“I don’t know how you do it, Stilinski,” came Michaela’s voice. “That’s not the kind of woman you turn down,” she said, sounding the tiniest bit jealous.

“She was gorgeous, wasn’t she? Why don’t you go after her?” Michaela snorted.

“Right, I’ll do that. Maybe I’ll ask Maggie if she’d be up for a three way while I’m at it.” Stiles laughed as he grabbed his coat.

“You never know until you try, Kay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stiles made his way from behind the bar, thanking Boyd again for his help before fighting through the crowd to get to the front door.

Stiles stepped out into the cool, crisp, New York air, his ears still drumming from the music. A line of people wrapped around the building, mild conversation filling the air as people waited to get inside. Just as Stiles hailed a taxi, someone came up behind him.

“Hey!” Stiles had just opened the back door when the leather jacket wearing guy from before got his attention. He turned around, taken aback by the man’s sudden appearance. Stiles tucked his hands in his pockets, not out of necessity but out of habit- it wasn’t that cold out tonight.

“It’s Derek, right?” Stiles prodded, unable to keep his eyes from moving up and down the man’s body.

“Right,” he answered as he, too, gave Stiles a once over. Stiles waited, willing his body to keep it together and not give away his obvious attraction towards this guy. He was a werewolf, so that would be, well, impossible. Stiles noticed Derek turn his head slightly to the right before speaking again.

“Sorry, I saw you were leaving and I wanted to give you this,” he said quickly before pulling out a twenty and handed it to Stiles.

“Oh, um, thanks, I guess,” he stumbled, sliding the twenty in his back pocket.

“Kid, are you getting in my damn cab or not? Plenty other fares out there waiting for me!” the cabbie yelled.

“Right, I gotta go, it was nice meeting you, Derek.”

“You too, uh-

“Stiles,” he said quickly, holding out his hand. Derek took his hand, considered Stiles’ name as his one eyebrow cocked. Stiles let go of Derek’s hand, shoving it back into his pants pocket. Stiles was about to turn and get into the cab when-

“Can I give you my number, Stiles?” Stiles’ mouth fell open slightly as he processed the words. It took him a minute to recover, realizing he’d have to let the guy down. Derek- the guy who embodied every single one of Stiles’ wet dreams. The guy who could probably make Stiles cum just by looking at him. The guy who Stiles wanted nothing more than to jump right there in the middle of the street and-

“Shit,” Stiles swore before clearing his throat. His gaze met Derek’s and he knew he was screwed. Fucking werewolves and their heightened senses. “I’m flattered, Derek, truly, but I’m already spoken for.” The words came out of him like a well-rehearsed play. Stiles was used to it ever since he and Chris got together, but if there was a time where he wished he didn’t have to say it, now would be that exact moment.

“I had a feeling you were Chris’s new guy. You certainly are his type,” Derek said, taking Stiles by surprise for the second time that night.

“You know Chris?”

“For a few years now. I come into the club every now and then with some wealthy werewolves from out of state. Show them a good time and Chris gives me, uh, well- how do I put this?”

Stiles understood his meaning almost instantly, a slight flush rising in his cheeks.

“That’s a pretty good deal the way I see it,” Stiles offered, smiling as Derek laughed and agreed. Now all Stiles could think of is Derek, naked and sweaty. He was definitely touching himself tonight. At this point, he didn’t care that Derek could sense his arousal, he basked in the way it made Derek shift, his nostrils flaring, obviously catching Stiles’ scent.

“Like I said, I’m spoken for, or else, ya know,” he rambled, hands gesticulating in front of him.

“That’s a shame,” was all Derek said as he flashed his most genuine smile of the night, which sent a shiver through Stiles’ entire body.

“I should get out of here before I do something I regret,” Stiles said gruffly as he lowered himself into the cab. Stiles took one last look at Derek before the driver pulled away from the curb.

~~~

Stiles fidgeted the entire car ride back. Tipping the cab driver handsomely, he walked into the hotel and made for the elevator, riding to the top floor. Once inside, he slid out of his jacket and headed to the bathroom, turning the shower on before taking a piss.

He had to get Derek out of his head- get rid of all the dangerous thoughts bouncing around in there.

Derek wasn’t the first guy to come along that made Stiles think twice about his arrangement with Chris. Stiles was grateful for Chris’s help over the years and has become very close to the man. Stiles was young, a whole life ahead of him and there were things Stiles wanted to experience- like Derek completely naked and on top of him. Fuck.

Stiles stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the hot water, letting it relax the muscles in his body while washing away the smell of the bar. His let his hands travel up and down his body, fingers sliding gently against his wet skin. Try as he might, Stiles couldn’t get Derek out of his head. Stiles’ fingers wrapped around his cock as a vision of Derek entered the front of his mind.

Derek was smiling at him, one hand tucked in his back pocket. Stiles took every detail of the man in, from his perfectly chiseled jaw to his tight denim jeans that framed his ass in the most spectacular way. With his opposite hand, Stiles slid a digit up against his hole, body shaking as he felt his entire body start to shiver, despite the steam from the hot water.

Head falling against the shower wall, Stiles blindly sought out a bottle, shampoo, soap, anything to lather himself with. The body wash stung slightly as he started jacking off in earnest, no desire to take this slow. He slid one finger inside himself, his breath catching in his throat, his whole body seizing as he came undone. His orgasm caught in his throat, no sound escaping him as it rolled through his entire body down to his toes. Stiles’ breath was ragged as he came back down from his high, the picture of Derek in his mind beginning to fade. He stood under the spray of water for a few more minutes before shutting it off.

Stiles walked through the apartment, air drying as he searched the kitchen for something to eat. Grabbing some lunch meat from the fridge, he decided on a sandwich. He found a loaf of bread on the top of the fridge and set to work. Just as he took the first bite, he heard his phone ring.

“Chris? Hey, what’s up?”

“Just checking to see how work went. Anything exciting happen?” Stiles was drumming his fingers on the counter as he swallowed hard.

“Same old, same old,” he managed, voice a little weak as he took another bite of his sandwich. Obviously, he wasn’t going to tell him about Derek. At least, not just yet.

“Stiles, you know I can sense when something is off. What’s wrong?” Stiles turned towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, gulping down half of it before clearing his throat.

“I’m just tired, is all. It was really busy tonight.” Stiles leaned against the counter, huffing out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

“Alright, take tomorrow off if you need to. I can call Annabelle and have her come in to cover you,” Chris offered.

“No, I’m fine, Chris. I’m going to soak in the tub for a bit and then go right to bed. Just need some sleep. Besides, Sundays aren’t normally busy nights.”

“Don’t work yourself too hard, Stiles. You know that’s my job,” he said, making Stiles laugh.

“Oh, really? Last thing I remember is a certain someone almost falling asleep after the last time we had sex,” he jibbed, earning a chuckle in return.

“I’m not as young as I once was, mister. Anyway, I’ll be home by Wednesday. I’m just finishing with the training of the new staff and working on clientele.”

“Maybe next time you go out there I can tag along. I’ve always wanted to visit San Francisco.”

“Of course, Stiles. Maybe in a month or so we can go for a whole week. Would you like that?”

“More than anything,” Stiles responded fondly.

“Alright, I’ll let you get some rest. If there’s something specific you’d want to do while we’re here, let me know and I’ll plan it. I’ll see you Wednesday.”

“Sounds good. See you then.”

Stiles finished his sandwich and went back to the bathroom, starting a bath. He picked his clothes up off the floor, searching his pockets before tossing them into the hamper. He found a few receipts in his pants pockets and the twenty that Derek gave him. As he bent down to pick up his shirt, a small piece of paper fell to the ground. He didn’t notice it before.

Unfolding it, he saw that Derek had given him his number. Sneaky bastard. Stiles admired the man’s handwriting, which was a lot nicer than most other people’s writing. It’s a generalization but most guys could care less about something as trivial as their penmanship. Derek, it seems, was not ‘most guys.’

Once the water filled the tub, Stiles turned the faucet off. He went and grabbed his phone from the kitchen before carefully stepping into the tub. He grabbed one of the bath bombs from the shelf on the wall and dropped it in. He watched the rainbow of colors spread through the water before sitting.

Resting his head on the back of the tub, Stiles considered the piece of paper with Derek’s number on it. Stiles knew he shouldn’t initiate a conversation, knowing full well that he would get nothing out of it. Whether it was the delicate scents of the bath bomb or the desire to rebel, Stiles would never know why he ended up texting Derek.

 **To Derek** : Looks like you got my number tonight after all- sneaky bastard.

Stiles didn’t even think before he hit send. He didn’t have to wait long for a response either.

 **From Derek** : Optimism goes a long way.

 **To Derek** : Optimism? No such thing in this day and age.

 **From Derek** : I respectfully disagree. You’re texting me right now, aren’t you? Even after you said you were, what did you say- “Spoken for?”

 **To Derek** : Dick.

 **From Derek** : Such eloquence for one so young.

Stiles could stop the smile tugging at the edge of his lips. This was not going to end well for him.

 **To Derek** : I’m full of eloquent one-liners, trust me.

 **From Derek** : Is that a promise for me to hear more of them?

 **To Derek** : You still holding on to your optimism?

 **From Derek** : Every day.

 **To Derek** : You might just be in luck, then. Gotta work again tomorrow, so I’m off to bed. Until next time, Derek.

 **From Derek** : Good night, Stiles.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are welcomed!


	4. Of Penthouse Suites and Drunk Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Stiles has a mild panic attack in this chapter. 
> 
> I've experienced panic attacks before and I am aware that for most, the symptoms and experiences are the same. However, from my experiences, not all are the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. I've had a very busy week with classes, work, and interviews. 
> 
> I am almost to the point where there will no longer be flashbacks, so that's exciting. 
> 
> I have some sexy times planned for the upcoming chapter so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Thank you for your patience while I'm writing this.

(Flashback to 17-year-old Stiles)

Stiles followed Chris to the elevator and up to his apartment. As he predicted, Chris lived in the penthouse suite on the top floor.

Once outside the elevator, Stiles followed Chris into a small hallway that lead to a single door marked with a letter P. He watched as Chris pulled a small card form his pocket. Inserting it into the card reader on the handle, there was a faint beeping noise before Chris opened the door into his place.

“Jesus,” Stiles said, unable to keep in his astonishment at the size of the apartment. He wasn’t entirely sure where to start looking first.

“Would you like a tour?” Chris asked, smiling as he watched Stiles nod his head fervently. Chris took Stiles’ sweatshirt and duffel from him, setting it down on the floor. He motioned for Stiles to take off his shoes and set those by the door.

“As you can see,” Chris started as pointed right in front of them, “here is the living room. The TV has everything, NetFlix, HBO, Hulu- whatever you want. I don’t have any gaming systems but that could change if that’s something you’d like to have while you’re here. I ask that you don’t eat anything in the living room, though.”

“That seems reasonable.” Chris guided Stiles to the left, where they walked into a personal gym. There was an elliptical, bike, treadmill, and stepper machine lined up in the center of the room. A rack full of dumbbells sat in the corner along with a few yoga mats and exercise balls.

“There is an indoor track on the floor below us if you ever want a change of scenery. Also, there’s a pool and a jacuzzi in the basement.”

“Nice.” Stiles let Chris lead him back out into the living room where they rounded the furniture and walked into another room.

“This is my home office. You shouldn’t need to come in here for anything but if you do, don’t move anything around.” The office was small, although it had enough room for the essentials: a desk and chair, a lamp, a table set in the corner, and a small trashcan.

Once they were back out into the living room, they walked towards the kitchen area. Stiles always wanted to have a kitchen with an island and bar set up.

“There is plenty of food in the cabinets and fridge- plates and bowls are above the sink, glasses to the right of those, and to the left are pots and pans. Try not to burn my place down, okay?” Stiles laughed as he ran his finger over the marble countertop.

“I’m pretty handy in the kitchen- my mom passed down some family recipes- she didn’t trust dad with them, and I’ve been cooking for him ever since-

Stiles caught himself, eyes falling to the floor as he felt a knot form in his stomach, his throat tightening at the thought of his parents. Leaning against the counter, Stiles inhaled deeply, counting to three in his head. As he exhaled, he blinked a few times, coming back to reality.

“Sorry,” he said immediately.

“No need to apologize, Stiles,” he said calmly, holding out a bottle of water. Stiles took the bottle, thanking Chris before gulping the contents of it down in one go.

“So, if you’re looking for something different to eat, you can call down to the desk and order from the kitchen. A select few staff members here have access to this suite but I will inform them that you’ll be here for the foreseeable future and to make sure they knock.”

“And if I needed ingredients to make one of my family’s recipes, which aren’t easily found, would you be the guy who could get those for me?”

“Check to see what I have first, then write a list of anything you need and I’ll make sure you have it,” Chris offered with a smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Chris then led Stiles into the bathroom, which housed both a standalone shower as well as a bathtub. There was a toilet and a sink, of course. Stiles spotted a variety of shampoos, oils, and bath bombs littered over the shelves above the tub. On the far end of the bathroom stood a dark, wooden, two-doored cabinet.

“Towels are in the cabinet over there. There is a hamper chute next to the sink. Housekeeping will clean your clothes and bring them up and set them on the bed. If you want, we can go out this weekend and pick you up some new clothes,” Chris offered, Stiles immediately flushing.

“I am fine with what I have,” he said nervously. Chris gripped Stiles’ shoulders, making eye contact.

“Let me do this for you. I can’t imagine you have much in that bag. Plus, I’m positive your father has your home on surveillance, so any attempt to go back and grab more would not be ideal.”

  
“Nothing too extravagant,” Stiles said then, a smidge of authoritative tone slipping out. Chris could only smile.

“Deal. Now, I’ll show you the bedroom,” Chris said as he walked out of the bathroom. Stiles followed behind him, mouth falling open when he walked into the bedroom.

“There will be stretches of time where I will be out of the city, so during that times the room will be yours. Housekeeping comes through every Wednesday to tidy up for me. I will clear out a dresser for you once we get you some more clothes this weekend. Everything else is pretty self-explanatory.”

Stiles curled his toes into the soft carpet beneath him.

“Are you absolutely sure you’re okay with me being here?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Chris considered him for a moment before walking over to his bed, sitting on the edge.

“You still have doubts?”

“Wouldn’t you if you were in my shoes?”

“Can I be honest with you?”

“Go for it,” Stiles said as he walked over to meet Chris, sliding down next to him.

“If I were in your position, I would have done everything you’ve done within the past two days. I would’ve dug up dirt on whoever was offering to harbor me until I was legal, and eventually confront them about it. I would then realize that I had no better option available to me, so why not take advantage of the situation until something better comes along?”

Stiles considered Chris’s words.

He was right, of course. Chris was willing to open his home to him and Stiles had no other option. He knew he couldn’t go home. He didn’t want to. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to put his friends in jeopardy. Chris’s hand came down to rest on Stiles’ knee. Stiles couldn’t help but lean into the touch, his body craving the affection of someone- anyone.

“I’ll do my best to make you feel at home, Stiles. Just know that this will be a new experience for the both of us.”

“But, Isaac-

“You are not Isaac. He was a troubled kid who went through hell before coming here. And that’s not to say you haven’t either. Losing your mother at such a young age is tragic, but I can tell you’ve already begun to heal. Isaac was lost without someone to show him the way. I had to give him constant attention, whereas with you, I know you’ll do well on your own.”

The more time Stiles spent with Chris, the easier it was to see that the older man before him was not, in fact, a bad guy, for lack of a better term. He sincerely wants to help Stiles and the latter suddenly realized that denying him of the opportunity would only push Chris away.

Stiles tentatively rested his hand on Chris’s, eliciting a soft smile from the man.

If anyone ever asked Stiles when he knew he could not only trust Chris with his life, but when he knew that he was willing to give his life to Chris, he would speak of this moment. It was a simple gesture, their hands resting over Stiles’ knee, but the warmth that spread through his body in that moment was something he’d never forget.

~~  
(Flash forward)

Stiles was right when he said Sunday night at the bar wouldn’t be busy.

He had slept in until about noon that day, grateful for the chance to recover from the long shift the night before. There were a handful of people milling about the bar, a few making their way back to the private sections where, as Stiles found out after his first week of working here, people hooked up.

Chris employed a handful of sex workers to tailor to the interests of his wealthier clientele. He was very specific in who he hired, since a few of his clients are werewolves. They had very specific tastes.

Stiles was busy wiping down the bar when he noticed the guy from the night before walk up to him, a huge grin on his face as he slid onto the closest stool.

“Hey there, handsome,” Stiles greeted as he tossed the rag in the bucket of water under the bar.

“Hey, there! Can I get an Angry Orchard?”

“Sure thing, it’s five bucks.” Stiles grabbed a glass from under the bar and walked over to the tap, watching as the guy tapped a credit card on the counter while he waited. Freddie was a miracle worker, Stiles thought, as he slid the glass over the counter, grabbing the card from him. Stiles glanced down at the card and saw his name: Phil.

“You opening a tab?”

“Yeah,” he responded before taking a swig of his drink. Stiles put the information into the computer before handing Phil his card.

“I’m Stiles, by the way,” he said, holding out his hand. Sebastian took it, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

“Phil.”

“How’s Freddie doing? He take good care of you?”

Sebastian reddened at the mention of Freddie, which confirmed his suspicions.

“You could say that,” he said, laughing.

“If you see him again, let him know I said hi, would you?”

“Sure.”

Stiles considered him for a few seconds before noticing someone trying to get his attention from the other end of the bar. As he made his way down, Stiles’ heart skipped a beat.

“Derek?” Stiles knew his face matched the confusion in his voice.

“Stiles,” he responded, stretching his name out longer than necessary.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, trying his best to sound pleasant.

“I came for a drink. Is that a crime?”

Yes.

“Of course not, what are you drinking?” he asked, recovering from the initial shock.

“Surprise me,” Derek responded, eyes glinting as he smiled. As he took Derek’s credit card, Stiles noticed his two front teeth were slightly longer than his others, making him look like a rabbit- a very attractive rabbit, at that. Stiles shook the thought as he grabbed a glass and, pulling the closest handle wrapped in an orange sticker, filled it.

He slid the glass over the bar along with Derek’s credit card. Derek ignored the alcohol and continued to stare at Stiles. He was obviously enjoying watching Stiles fidget, unsure what to do. He glanced up and down the bar. No one was there asking for drinks. He had just finished wiping down the bar, too. There was nothing for him to do but stand there under the gaze of this man who might be the most attractive human on the face of the planet.

And of course, because it was a Sunday and there were hardly any people inside, not to mention the lack of thumping music to drown everything out, Derek was picking up everything Stiles was feeling. Fucking werewolves.

“How is Chris doing these days?” Derek asked, snapping Stiles from his reverie. Small talk. Okay. Stiles can do that.

Leaning on the bar, Stiles said: “Chris? He’s out in California opening another bar.”

“Have you ever been out there?”

“No.”

“That’s a shame. I know a place on the beach that’s very secluded, perfect if two people are looking for some privacy.” Stiles felt his face flush, a rush of blood shooting to his groin, which elicited a grin from Mr. Chiseled Jaw.

“Chris is planning on taking me out there in a few weeks, once he gets the new place settled.” Stiles felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he watched Derek’s grin falter slightly.

“Buzz kill.”

“You’re the one trying to get into my pants, even after I told you I’m spoken for.” He watched as Derek blatantly stared at his crotch. Stiles couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him.

“It’s clear that you’re attracted to me, Stiles, and I’ve made it painfully obvious that I am attracted to you. Why not give in to your body’s wishes? Besides, you texted me last night after telling me you’re taken- what would you call that?”

“A lapse in judgment,” Stiles snapped back instantly.

“Playing hard to get will only make me try harder, Stiles.”

“There’s a difference in playing hard to get and explicitly telling someone to back off,” Stiles spit out, heart racing as he dug his thumbs into his palms, seeking some sort of relief. Derek’s nose flared before he pushed himself away from the bar.

“I see I’m getting nowhere with you tonight so I guess I’ll let you get back to work. Until next time, Stiles.”

“As if there’ll be a next time.”

Stiles watched as Derek walked away, noticing that he didn’t even touch the drink he ordered.

He couldn’t make up his mind on whether he was angry at Derek or not. There was truth to some of the things he was saying. Obviously, Stiles was attracted to Derek. There was no denying that. But there’s a line that Derek is trying to cross and Stiles will not allow it- no matter how much he wants to.

~~

Stiles had off Monday and Tuesday, which meant he spent the entire time playing video games, eating, masturbating, and sleeping. Chris called Tuesday night saying that he’d wouldn’t make it home until Friday now- something about a faulty pipeline running under the club. Chris promised to make it up to him when he got back, planning to spend the whole weekend together.

He decided to head into the bar to blow off some steam.

Tuesday night was Ladies Night, which meant women didn’t have to pay the cover and drinks were half off. Stiles loved dancing with the women that showed up. He wasn’t a very good dancer, but with a few shots of tequila in him, he didn’t care.

Stiles tipped the Uber driver, thanking him before he headed to the front of the long line that had formed outside. He could hear the dull thud of the music from inside. The new bouncer, Duke, was by the door checking IDs as Stiles walked up.

“Hey, Duke. How are you?”

“I thought you didn’t work Tuesdays, Stilinski?” he asked as a woman stepped up to them both. It was dark out and it took a second for Stiles to realize that the woman in question was in drag. Duke looked at her ID, no doubt seeing a picture of a man on it. He seemed to contemplate letting her in before he looked back up at her.

He handed the woman her ID back, nodded his head, and with a simple “Ma’am” let her in.

“To answer your question,” Stiles said then, watching as more women flocked to the back of the line. “I’m not working tonight. Chris is out of town until Friday and I got bored. Thought I’d come let off some steam.”

“Have fun, then,” he said with a half-smile.

Stiles slapped his shoulder before walking into the bar.

It took him a few seconds to adjust to the sound of the music before he set off towards the bar. There was not an empty stool anywhere, so Stiles pushed his way through the crowd and got Michaela’s attention.

“Stiles! How are you!”

“I’m good! Can I get a shot of tequila and something from the tap- I don’t care what.”

“Sure thing.” Stiles glanced at the dance floor, watching as everyone moved to the beat of the music. The music took over for a minute as he started to have his own little dance session. Michaela came back a minute later with his drinks, giving him a smile before moving on to the next person. Stiles grabbed the lime, slicking the skin on his left hand before tipping salt over it. He tipped the shot back, enjoying the slight burn that came after before licking his hand.

Stiles then chugged his beer, the cool liquid refreshing. Pushing himself away from the bar, he made his way out to the dance floor, letting the music take over his movements as he melded into the crowd.

Stiles was in a different world.

Bodies pressed up against him, hands groping, touches fleeting. A few people came up to him and pulled their hips together, a mischievous grin spread across their face as hands came up to settle on his waist. He let this happen, despite knowing that nothing would come of it. He enjoyed the friction, enjoyed the feeling of a stranger against him, their bodies moving to the beat of the music, foreheads touching as the world around them disappeared.

After his fourth drink, Stiles took his shirt off, tucking it into the front of his jeans before finding someone new to dance with. There was this one guy Stiles was eying from across the floor. Stiles made his way over, locked eyes with him, and the two melded together in an instant.

The guy was shorter than him, though not by much. He was slim and toned, not a hair on his chest or face. Stiles was instantly reminded of an Abercrombie and Fitch model as the guy got closer. Suddenly, Stiles felt another pair of hands on him from behind, the touch firm, fingers lightly calloused. The guy settled himself neatly behind Stiles, hands settling on his waist.

There were too many things happening at once for Stiles to focus. The Abercrombie model seemed to take the other guy’s appearance as a challenge. Turning around, he pushed his ass against Stiles, hands coming up to link around Stiles’ neck. Instinctively, Stiles’ hands snaked their way down his body before he hooked his thumbs in the belt loops in the front of his jeans.

The guy behind him settled his hands over Stiles’, successfully locking them both in. Stiles felt his heart race as the guy behind him kissed the back of his neck, his stubble itching his skin. He could feel the guy’s dick rub against his leg, the heat of it radiating through his jeans, making him whimper. Stiles squeezed his eyes tight, willing his body to settle as he felt himself getting pushed towards the edge.

Mr. Stubble behind him started nipping at his skin, teeth grazing over him before he felt the guy close his mouth around his ear lobe. A jolt of electricity sparked through him at the touch, making him groan. Stubs chuckled in his ear, his breath hot on his skin as he spoke.

“You can’t deny your attraction to me now, Stilinski. Your body is practically begging for release,” the man nearly growled in his ear. Stiles let the words sink in, the room around him coming back to him in an instant as he pushed away. He turned suddenly, ignoring the protestation of Abercrombie. As the dizziness settled, Stiles slowly watched as Derek’s face came into view.

A mixture of lust, confusion, and anger washed over him.

He couldn’t do this. Not now. Not with the alcohol in his system. He knew he’d do something he’d regret. Turning his back to Derek, he walked towards the door, the cool air of the night sending goosebumps over his entire body. He pushed his arms into his shirt before pulling out his phone.

“Stiles!” He recognized the voice and ignored it as he opened the Uber app. Derek came around to stand in front of him, Stiles’ eyes glued to his screen.

“Will you look at me?”

“You can’t possibly say anything I’m interested in hearing.”

“Why are you being so dramatic?” Stiles whipped his head up, eyes locking on Derek. His heart began racing, his face flushed as his anger grew.

“I’m being dramatic? You took advantage of me, Derek! Even after I told you multiple times that I’m not interested, you approach me when I’m drunk and think that’s okay?”

Stiles felt himself starting to lose control. His body started shaking, a new layer of sweat forming as his chest tightened. Derek immediately sensed the change in Stiles’ behavior and was by his side.

“No, get away from me!” Stiles yelled, holding out his arm to keep Derek at bay. Stiles let the panic take over him for a second, feeling the intensity of it before closing his eyes. Inhaling, he focused on his body, starting with his toes. Moving them around, he felt his body start to settle. He felt the sensation rise through him, passing through his abdomen, sliding up his neck and settling at the base of his skull. His hands still shook slightly as he opened his eyes but the panic was fading.

Stiles bent over and picked up his phone, glad to see there was no damage. He noticed that his Uber would be there soon before locking his phone.

“Stiles? Are you okay?”

Stiles took a deep breath in, pushing it forcefully out before turning to Derek. Despite the look of concern on his face, Stiles was upset with Derek. He saw Duke out of the corner of his eye, walking toward them. Stiles waved him off, turning his attention back to Derek.

“I’m fine. I suggest you leave, Derek.” He said calmly, an edge of poison on his lips.

“I’m sor-

“No,” Stiles interjected. “You don’t get to apologize. You knowingly took advantage of me and don’t think you can fix it with “I’m sorry.” It won’t work.”

Just then, a car pulled up and Stiles felt his phone vibrate. He turned his back to Derek, not even giving him the satisfaction of a goodbye as he got into the car and drove off.

~~

Once back at the hotel, Stiles grabbed a glass of water. He forced himself to take small mouthfuls. Stripping out of his clothes, Stiles turned the faucet of the tub to hot, letting the steam fill the bathroom.

He walked over to the shower, turning it on. He let the cool water slide down his skin, cleaning off the layer of sweat before stepping out. The tub had filled almost to the top in the meantime. Stiles turned the faucet off, grabbed a bath bomb from the shelf and let it melt in the water.

Stiles heard his phone ring then.

He sought out his pants. Reaching into the back pocket, he pulled out his phone. It was a text- from Derek.

Stiles felt a new wave of anger run through him. Against his better judgment, he opened the text.

 **From Derek** : I hate that I was the cause of your panic attack. Please forgive me.

Stiles’ fingers hovered over the screen of his phone. He shouldn’t respond. He knows it would only make things worse. Stiles deleted the text and shut his phone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated!


	5. Of Birthdays and Reciprocated Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stiles' birthday and he does his best to reconcile with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for how long it's been since I posted. I've already given the schpeel of work and school, but now I've gone and gotten sick which makes things 10x worse. This chapter is a little longer than usual but I hope it makes up for my lack of updating. 
> 
> This is the final flashback for Stiles. Everything taking place after this chapter is present-time, Stiles being 22 and having the issues with Derek. More to come soon if my sinuses behave.

(Flashback)

Saturday marks the day Stiles finally turns eighteen.

The day when he can stop hiding from his father.

The only issue is that he wasn't sure what to expect. He hasn’t spoken to his father in the last two months. Stiles made sure he knew that he was alive and safe, though, through mutual friends and family.

He wanted to reach out to his father and set a time to meet on his birthday. Chris had asked if he wanted him to come with as support, but Stiles decided he would go alone. He didn’t want to put too much on his father at once.

“All in good time,” Stiles had said to Chris. Stiles knew that he would tell his dad about Chris eventually, since he knew their relationship was just beginning and there would be time for that later when his father finally got over him running away.

Stiles called his dad on the morning of his birthday, initially unsure whether he had actually picked up or if he got his machine. Stiles waited a few seconds before speaking.

“Dad?” Stiles heard a rush of air on the other line and his heart skipped a beat.

“You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice,” his father said in another rush of air, which made the back of Stiles’ throat burn, eyes stinging.

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve done over the past few months. I needed-

“I get it, Stiles, I do. But you’re young and I was worried about you.”

“I’m fine, dad, and this time has really been eye opening for me. I hope you realize that I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s hard for me to believe that, Stiles. You up and left and said nothing to me for months. Where exactly have you been staying?” Stiles had to take a second to breathe as he felt his chest tighten.

“I don’t want to overwhelm you, dad. I want to take things slow. Are you able to meet me at Sebastian’s around noon? We can talk things out there.”

“I can get someone to cover the rest of my shift.”

“Okay, so, I’ll see you soon then?”

“Yes.”

“Great.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, pops.” It was easy to talk over the phone, but Stiles knew it would be difficult looking his father in the eyes and telling him where he's been. _Who_ he's been with.

~~

Stiles walked into the diner about half an hour before he told his dad to be there. Of course, he and his dad had similar minds, so Stiles wasn’t too surprised to find his dad sitting at the booth in the far corner of the store.

The two made eye contact, both frozen in place before Stiles willed his legs to move. As Stiles approached the booth, his dad slid out and stood.

“Hey, pops,” Stiles said, moving in slowly for a hug. It was awkward, but Stiles sighed into the hug, grateful to be surrounded by his father’s presence. When they pulled away, Stiles slid into the booth, his father following right after him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sebastian came up to the table.

“Ya hungry, kid?”

“No, but can I get a cherry Coke?”

“Sure thing. John?”

“I’m fine, Seb, thanks.”

Stiles watched his father watching him, neither one filling the silence. Sebastian came back a minute later with Stiles’ drink. He was grateful for the distraction as he slowly sipped the bubbling liquid.

“Is that a new jacket?” his dad asked then, Stiles simply nodding, unsure if he would continue prodding him. Stiles hated awkward silence so he decided to just rip the proverbial band-aid off and get it over with.

“Ask me what you want to ask, dad,” he said. The sheriff leaned back in the booth, crossing his arms as he considered Stiles.

“Alright, where have you been for the past two months?” Stiles took a sip of his drink.

“I’ve been living with someone.” He wasn’t lying, but he wasn’t being very truthful either.

“How did you buy the coat? I know you haven’t been working anywhere since you ran away.”

“Someone bought it for me,” he answered, his pulse starting to quicken under his father’s gaze.

“Who bought it for you, Stiles?”

Stiles sighed, fingers picking at the hem of his shirt as he answered: “I don’t think that’s important right now.”

“I think I have the right to know who’s been harboring my son- a _minor_ \- for the past two months.” Stiles inhaled slowly, knowing full well that his father would not respond well to what he was about to tell him.

“Are you sure you want to know? You’re not going to like what I have to say.” The sheriff set both of his hands on the table, eyes glued to Stiles. Stiles kept himself calm, preparing himself for his father’s reaction.

“Alright, but you can’t get mad at me, dad. I know you’d disagree but I’m not a child anymore.” Stiles let the words settle before continuing. He found himself playing with the straw in his glass, swirling the ice around to create noise in the sudden void hanging between them. Stiles looked up at his father.

“I’ve been staying at Argent Tower,” Stiles said slowly, voice barely above a whisper, waiting for his dad to explode. He watched the cogs turning in his father’s head, the realization settling as he understood who exactly sheltered his son.

“No.” The word felt like a blade had slid through Stiles’ heart. He knew his father would react negatively towards who he was staying with but the look of pure disgust on his face sent Stiles’ stomach turning.

“Nothing happened between us. He was hardly ever in the hotel- he was away on business a lot and when he was here, we’d sleep in different rooms. He wanted to help me, dad. He gave me a roof over my head, some new clothes, and food to eat.”

The sheriff was shaking his head fervently.

“No. I don’t want to hear anything about him. You should not be around a man like that, Stiles. You don’t know about his past- what he’s done- who he is.”

“I _do_ know who he is _and_ about his past. Do you think I’d take an offer from a random stranger without doing research on them first?”

“You know what he’s done and you still-

“He didn’t _do_ anything. That Lahey guy had a shitty upbringing and Chris tried to help him. He’s a kind-hearted man who only wants to help others- he wants to help _me_.”

“And he hasn’t been taking advantage of you?” his father yelled, hands flying. In that moment, Stiles saw himself in his father- and it scared him.

“Are you asking me if he’s been demanding sex? Because the answer is no. We sleep in different rooms. I’ve never even seen him _partially_ naked, dad.”

Silence fell between them again. But not for long.

“I want you to leave that man, Stiles. You’re not safe around him.” Stiles had to force down the panic rising within him. He controlled his anger, made sure to keep his voice level as he spoke to his father.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” He was staring at the table, his thumb nails digging into his palms.

“Just because you turned eighteen today doesn’t mean you’re mature enough to-

“Just, stop, dad. I didn’t come here for you to tell me what I can and can’t do. I’m living with Chris. There’s nothing you can do about that. I thought today would be about us coming together to fix things, but you’ve just made things worse.”

The panic threatened to overcome him again, causing him to fidget in his seat, fingers coming up to rub against the muscles on his neck. His father gazed at him then, eyes narrowing, a look of concern forming.

“I’ve made things worse?”

“Yes, you have. I didn’t want to argue, yet here we are.”

“You honestly can’t expect me to just let something like this happen, Stiles. You’re eighteen for fuck’s sake, have some common sense,” his father said, Stiles flinching slightly at his raised voice, not to mention his father dropping the f-bomb.

“I’ve thought about this, dad. I’ve weighed all my options and I’m choosing to stay with Chris. You can accept that, or …” Stiles’ voice trailed off, his heartrate rising at the implications of his own words. There was a chance that he would lose his father over this, which was the opposite of how today should have ended.

The sheriff gave his son one last look before sliding out of the booth. He stood over the table, watching his son ignore his gaze before reaching inside his jacket. Pulling out a red envelope, he set it on the table.

“Happy birthday, Stiles.”

With that, Stiles watched his father walk out of his periphery, swallowing down the rising bile in his throat as his eyes watered. Stiles let his fingers dance over the envelope, eyes scanning the letters of his name over and over before he finally stood. Sliding the envelope in his back pocket, he grabbed his phone, sending Chris a quick text.

 **To Chris** : I need to see you. Did you go to the bar yet?

As he waited for a response, he pulled out his wallet and set a five on the table, waving to Sebastian before heading out the door.

The cool air sent a chill down his spine as Stiles stepped outside. Chris’s place and the bar were in the same direction from the diner, so Stiles walked. He let the noise of the city drown out the rapid beating of his heart. He could feel himself starting to lose control. His hands felt clammy, his breath ragged and uneven. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He quickly opened the text from Chris.

 **From Chris** : I’m at the bar. I can come get you? Are you okay?

 **To Chris** : I’m already half way there. Fine. Just need to talk. Meet me outside?

Chris was quick to respond this time, the text coming seconds after Stiles sent it.

 **From Chris** : Yes. See you soon.

Stiles slid his phone back into his pants and turned left towards the bar. The promise of seeing Chris settled his heart slightly, his breath returning to him. As he rounded the corner, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Chris and he broke into a sprint. He didn’t care if people were staring- all he cared about was getting close to Chris as soon as he could.

Chris noticed Stiles urgency and met him halfway, his arms open and ready as Stiles fell into them. Chris squeezed him tightly, hands coming up to stroke the back of his neck immediately. Neither one said anything as Stiles let his emotions take over, a rush of tears escaping him. Chris let him cry, hand circling his back. Once Stiles settled, he could hear the gentle, strong sound of Chris’s heartbeat. As time passed, he felt his own heart beat to the same rhythm as Chris’s.

“Feel better?” Chris asked in his ear, which sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine.

“Much- thank you.”

Chris pulled away from Stiles and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently before leading him inside the bar.

~~

This was the first time Stiles was ever inside Chris’s bar. In hindsight, he hoped it was under better circumstances. Nevertheless, Stiles found himself sitting at the bar, a glass of cold water and three Ibuprofen sitting in front of him. Swallowing the pills, Stiles let out a rush of air as he rubbed his temple.

Suddenly remembering the card in his back pocket, he pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a plain, red card with “Happy Birthday” written in cursive on the front. Opening the card itself, Stiles caught a one-hundred-dollar bill sliding from inside. His father’s handwriting, which was always meticulous and neat, read:

_Stiles,_

_I know the past few months have been rough, but I hope that we can reconcile things and get back to the way it was before this whole debacle. I hope your birthday is everything you wished for._

_Love,_

_Dad._

Stiles felt bile rising in his throat again. Gulping down the rest of his water, he tossed the letter aside. Chris came up to him then, standing across the bar, a look of concern etched over his face.

“Everything okay, Stiles?”

“This is not how I wanted my birthday to go,” Stiles said, resting his head in his arms on the bar.

“Is there anything I can do to make it better?” Chris offered.

“Pay someone to invent time travel? Take my memory away? Get me a drink?”

“None of those are possible, Stiles- well, currently, anyway. How about some food? Boyd is making burgers.”

“Sounds great.”

~~

“So, your dad didn’t take it well, huh?” asked Erica as she, Stiles, Boyd, and Chris sat down at the table to eat.

“I half expected him to arrest me when I told him I was with Chris,” he said, which elicited a laugh from Chris. “But yes, he didn’t take it well.”

“That sucks, man. Well, your birthday is only half over. Anything else planned for the day?” asked Boyd. Stiles shook his head, taking a large bite out of his burger, eyes fluttering shut at the taste.

“Apparently having an orgasm over your burger is on the list,” Erica jibbed, Stiles flipping her off. The table laughed, silence falling as they all finished eating. Stiles helped Boyd carry the dishes back behind the bar to the kitchen. Once he came back out, Chris was standing by the register, fingers bouncing back and forth over the screen.

“Are you working tonight?” he asked.

“For a few hours, yes. I can leave early if you want?”

“No, I don’t want you to for me.”

“It’s really not an issue, Stiles," Chris said, turning his attention to the younger man. Stiles smiled, grateful to have someone like Chris in his life. Someone willing to put their hectic life on hold to help him.

“I was thinking I could hang out here tonight.”

“Are you sure? I can take you anywhere once I’m done. Try to make up for things today.” Stiles smiled, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to make up for anything, Chris. What happened today was not your fault. I chose to stay with you and my father disagrees with my decision. Plain and simple. Besides, I don’t mind just staying here tonight.” Stiles felt his face start to flush, his heart fluttering at the sight of Chris in front of him. They’ve only known each other for two months, but Stiles felt at home with Chris.

“I could let you shadow Erica tonight, start to learn the ropes. Luckily for you, the state of New York lets anyone eighteen and older serve alcohol. But, you’ll have to get your certification. Knowing you, I have no doubts that you’ll pick up on things quick.”

“You’re giving me a job?”  

“Of course I am. We’ll have to talk about school in the future, as well. You’re an intelligent young man and I’ll be damned if you don’t, at the very least, get your undergraduate degree.”

Stiles couldn’t control the swell in his heart as he smiled.

“So, how about we head back to the hotel so you can shower and change. We can go to the mall before your shift tonight and pick up a few things. How’s that sound?”

“Like I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” Stiles said fondly before moving closer to Chris. His hands came up tentatively to rest on Chris’s chest, eyes flickering back and forth. Stiles’ heart began racing as he slid his hand over Chris’s neck, his movement firm and confident as he slowly pulled the older man closer.

As their lips touched, Stiles felt his whole body come to life. Chris’s facial hair scratched him, his skin burning slightly but he didn’t mind. Stiles melted into Chris’s touch as the latter looped his arms around Stiles’ waist. As much as Stiles didn’t want the kiss to end, he knew he had to come up for air at some point. Slowly, he pulled away from Chris, eyes fluttering as he felt his face flush for the second time. Chris looked equally pleased, hands still firmly in place around Stiles’ waist. The two stood there, neither one able to look away.

~~

Stiles and Chris linked their hands together for the walk back to their apartment, the simple gesture make Stiles’ heart hurt in a good way.

Once back at their apartment, Stiles went right to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, waiting for the water to get warm before taking his clothes off. Chris came into the bathroom then. While Stiles was only slightly shy when it came to other people seeing him naked, he welcomed the older man’s gaze on his body as he slid his shirt off over his head.

Stiles’ heartbeat quickened at the thought of stripping for Chris, fingers shaky as he undid the button on his jeans. As he slowly slid the zipper of his pants down, he caught sight of Chris, eyes narrowed, the slightest hint of a grin tugging at the edge of his lips.

Stiles matched the grin, eyes sparkling as he asked: “Care to join me?”

Chris set to work with the buttons on his shirt, Stiles watched as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath. Stiles could see his nipples through the shirt, making him want nothing more than to sink his teeth around them. Chris slowly pulled off his shirt. Stiles had said so before- Chris kept himself fit for his age. He had a healthy amount of peppered chest hair that travelled down his torso, leading to his groin. Chris worked on the button of his pants next, mirroring Stiles’ slow movement from moments ago. He caught Stiles’ gaze, eyebrows raising.

Stiles slid out of his jeans at the same time Chris did, both now in nothing but their underwear. Thankfully, Stiles thought to himself, Chris wasn’t one of those tighty-whitey guys; he wore a simple pair of grey boxer briefs. Stiles had his Batman boxers on, which, when got a look at them, made Chris laugh. Chris moved closer to Stiles then, his body heat enveloping him as Chris tucked his fingers into the waistband of the younger man’s boxers.

Stiles felt his entire body flush as Chris slowly pulled his underwear off. He stepped out of them, watching as Chris tossed them aside. Chris was standing up again, meeting Stiles’ gaze. Stiles swallowed hard before he found himself reaching out to touch Chris, fingers dancing over the muscles of his abdomen, finding the hair there to be softer than he thought. He hooked his fingers into the band of Chris’s underwear and pulled them down, unable to keep his gaze away from the older man’s crotch as he did so.

Chris wasn’t the biggest Stiles had ever seen, but he wasn’t the smallest either. Stiles caught the grin on Chris’s face and smiled, grabbing the older man’s hand to guide him under the spray of water. Stiles welcomed Chris’s touch as he familiarized himself with his body. Despite the heat of the water and steam, Stiles felt goosebumps rise on his arms and all over him under Chris’s careful touch. It seemed as though Chris was cataloguing every inch of his skin, fingers dancing over each mole, connecting them into a mirage of constellations on his skin.

Stiles was proud of his moles, in their uniqueness. He, too, had spent countless hours mapping the small, brown circles on his body. Chris’s hands finally made their way up to Stiles’ face, where they settled behind his neck. Chris gently pulled Stiles in, their lips finding purchase. Stiles knew he would love kissing Chris. The man clearly had experience and Stiles was in heaven as the older man took control, sliding his tongue over Stiles’ lips, forcing them open.

A moan escaped Stiles’ lips then, filling the otherwise silence in the bathroom. Chris had pushed him up against the wall, an easier position to keep Stiles in place. All Stiles could do was wrap his hands around Chris’s waist.

They came up for air here and there, Chris choosing to nip at Stiles’ neck in between, hands sliding down his back where his fingers dug into the flesh of Stiles’ ass. Stiles pulled Chris back into a kiss, tongues fighting for dominance as Stiles mirrored Chris’s movements, nails biting into the skin of his ass. He considered it a personal victory when Chris let out a purely guttural sound at that, Stiles deciding to store that information in the back of his head for later.

Stiles could feel their cocks rubbing against each other, hot and hard between them. Stiles knew this wasn’t enough to get himself off, but he was waiting for Chris to make the next move. It was as if Chris could read minds because Stiles watched Chris’s hand reach for the nozzle. The water stopped abruptly, a sudden chill of cool air hitting them both. Stiles rested his head on the wall, eyes searching Chris’s.

“Do you want to keep going?” he asked. Stiles wasn’t prepared for the question, admittedly. His heart did that funny blip-blip thing. Chris was making sure Stiles was comfortable. That he wanted what was sure to come next.

“Yes,” Stiles said, his voice low and needy. Chris pulled him in for a chaste kiss, beard scratching Stiles’ face. Stiles licked his lips when Chris pulled away.

“Everything you’ll need to clean up is on the bottom shelf of the cabinet there,” Chris said, Stiles chancing a glance at said cabinet out of the corner of his eye. “Take your time,” Chris said then, kissing Stiles’ cheek before leaving the bathroom.

Stiles came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, noticing Chris on his bed, leaning up against the headboard with his phone in his hand. Wordlessly, Stiles walked over to the bed and joined Chris, sliding next to him. Chris set his phone down, hands coming up to wrap around the base of Stiles’ neck, fingers digging into his skin. Stiles hummed at the touch, eyes fluttering shut as Chris pulled him back into a kiss.

Stiles couldn’t get enough of Chris’s lips. They were perfect. Stiles positioned himself over Chris, knees bracketing the other man’s hips. Stiles felt Chris’s cock warm against his ass. Chris’s hand came down, fingers wrapping gently around Stiles’ cock. Stiles hissed at the touch, his body starting to burn at the touch. Chris’s movements were slow and methodical, his hand twisting ever so slightly. He closed his eyes, mouth open slightly as Chris quickened his pace. Stiles didn’t hear the pop of the lube bottle next to him but he felt the cool liquid run over Chris’s hand and onto him.

Stiles started panting, the friction making his insides squirm as Chris’s hand slid smoothly over his cock. He opened his eyes then, locking onto Chris as the older man used his free hand to run over Stiles’ nipples. Chris had hardly been touching him and he was already close. He could feel his abdomen start to tighten, his toes curling. He had closed his eyes again, this time out of necessity as he tried to focus and keep his orgasm from hitting him too soon. Chris had other plans. Stiles felt Chris pull his down, teeth raking over Stiles ear lobe.

“Come for me, Stiles,” Chris whispered in his ear, the sound of his voice sending a jolt through him as he spilled over Chris’s hand and between them, his voice caught in his throat as his climax overtook him.

Chris wiped his hand on the sheet next to him before pulling Stiles in for a kiss. Stiles moaned into it, his body much more relaxed and pliant as he slid down next to Chris.

“There are wipes in that drawer there,” Chris said, Stiles nodding as he turned over and sought them out. Stiles cleaned them up, tossing the used wipes in the trash. Stiles moved back into Chris’s space, fingers dancing in the older man’s chest hair.

“What do you want to do next?” Chris asked then, causing Stiles dick to twitch. He considered Chris for a moment before he snaked his hand down to Chris’s cock. He wrapped his long fingers around it, enjoying the heat and weight of it. Chris let out a small moan as Stiles started jacking him off slowly.

“I can repay the favor,” Stiles said softly.

“Is that what you want?” Chris asked again, Stiles smiling before kissing the older man. As he let Chris’s tongue take dominance, he knew exactly what he wanted. Once they pulled apart, Stiles trailed wet kisses over Chris’s jaw and behind his ear, tongue sliding over skin.

“I want to blow you while you eat me out,” Stiles said nonchalantly, teeth nipping at his lobe. Chris let out a low, guttural sound as he pulled Stiles on top of him, hands grabbing his ass. Stiles laughed as Chris kissed him again. Stiles felt Chris’s fingers slide against his hole, making him squirm. Stiles pulled away from Chris then, his patience completely gone. He turned himself around, letting Chris settle against the headboard, before he gripped his cock.

Stiles was tentative at first. He ran his tongue along the underside of Chris’s cock, the heat of it intoxicating as slowly jacked him off in tandem with his tongue. He swirled the tip of his tongue around the head of Chris’s cock before opening his mouth to take him inside. He could feel Chris’s hands sliding his cheeks apart, fingers rubbing against his hole. Stiles moaned around his cock, loving the sounds Chris made in return. Stiles closed his eyes and got into a rhythm.

Before long, he felt Chris’s tongue slide tentatively along his hole. Stiles pushed his ass back to meet Chris’s tongue. Chris dug his fingers into the flesh of his ass as he really started to eat him out. Stiles got lost in the sensation of Chris’s tongue in his ass as he had the latter’s cock in his mouth.

Moments later, Chris slid a finger inside Stiles, causing the letter to pop off the older man’s cock. Stiles craned his neck to watch Chris fuck him with his finger, unable to keep the moans from escaping his body. All of a sudden, Chris slid out from beneath Stiles and pushed the younger man flat onto his chest. Chris wasted no time as he pushed a finger back inside Stiles, the latter hissing at sudden intrusion. Chris moved his finger in and out of Stiles, picking up his pace.

Stiles let his head fall into the mattress as he pushed back against Chris’s finger.

“You’re so tight, Stiles. Can’t wait to open you up to take my cock inside you.” Stiles moaned into the mattress as he pushed back against Chris. Stiles let Chris take control, a lump catching in his throat as Chris pushed a second finger in next to the first. Chris immediately removed his fingers, a low whine escaping Stiles. Chris grabbed the lube next to them, spilling the cool liquid onto his fingers before pushing them back inside. Stiles hummed at the ease in which Chris’s fingers slid inside him. He started pushing back in earnest now, seeking as much friction as he could as Chris opened him up.

“You’re so beautiful, Stiles. Your body opens for me so nicely, as if it was made for my fingers and cock,” Chris said sweetly, his voice low. Stiles preened at the praise, his body shuddering as Chris slid a third finger inside, the pressure great. After the first few seconds of pain, Stiles felt his body relax around the third finger.

“Fuuuck, Chris, I can’t- I need-

“What do you need, Stiles?” Chris asked, his free hand running up the length of his back, fingers digging into the knobs of his spine.

“Need you inside,” Stiles huffed out.

“Are you sure you want that? You think you can take me?”

“Fuck- yes, I need you to fuck me, Chris,” Stiles panted, eyes locking with Chris. Chris smiled brightly as he removed his fingers, Stiles hissing at the loss as he watched the man reach over to the table. Chris pulled a condom from the top drawer.

Chris ripped the condom open with his teeth, sliding over his cock in one swift motion before spilling some lube over it as he jacked himself slowly. He pulled Stiles up, lining himself up with his hole. Chris slid his fingers back inside, making Stiles moan.

“Ready?” Stiles could only whine and nod as Chris removed his fingers and lined himself up with Stiles’ hole. He gripped Stiles’ waist and slowly pushed inside. Stiles felt full as Chris pushed inside him. Chris was big, and Stiles reveled at the pressure he felt as the older man filled him. He could feel the tickle of Chris’s pubic hair scratch his ass as the other man bottomed out. Chris let Stiles adjust, hands running up and down his back.

“So fucking good, Stiles. I knew you could take all of me on the first go.”

Chris slowly pulled out of Stiles and slid all the way back in in one stroke. Stiles was on cloud nine as Chris fucked him. Chris fucked in long strokes, angling himself to hit that sweet spot before pulling all the way back out again. He fucked Stiles in short, fast strokes, the sound of their skin slapping together mixing with their grunts and groans.

Chris flipped Stiles on to his back and pulled his legs up to rest on his chest. The angle was heaven as Chris fucked Stiles relentlessly until he came for the second time that night. Chris followed soon after, pulling out of Stiles at the last second to spill over his chest.

Chris collapsed next to Stiles, hands sliding through the latter’s hair gently as they both came down from their high. Stiles nuzzled into Chris’s side, sighing heavily, unable to keep himself from smiling. Chris considered the smile for a moment, taking pride in the fact that he made Stiles feel this way.

“How are you feeling?” Chris asked softly as he kissed the side of Stiles’ head, unperturbed by the sweat and stink of their post coital affair.

“Content,” Stiles responded, exaggerating the last ‘t.’

“Content? That’s all?” Stiles turned on his side to face Chris.

“What do you want me to say? Chris, you rocked my world? You’re the best sex I’ve ever had?”

“That’s a good start,” Chris replied, making Stiles laugh. Stiles ran his fingers through Chris’s beard, yet another thing he would obsess over.

“You were very good, Chris. And it was exactly what I needed,” Stiles said softly before leaning in to capture Chris’s lips with his. Chris’s hands instinctively wrapped around Stiles neck to pull him in closer. Once they pulled apart, Stiles was the first to get out of bed.

“As I recall, you promised me a birthday present, and while the sex was great, I do like things- things are nice.” Stiles walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, turning the shower on. Chris had taken his time to get out of bed. He bundled up the sheets and sent them flying down the chute to the basement for housekeeping to clean.

He joined Stiles under the spray of water, hands roaming over his body. Stiles grabbed the bottle of body wash and squeezed a small amount into Chris’s open hand. Chris resumed his roaming, lathering up the other man’s body. Stiles turned around then, having squeezed more soap into his hands and instructed Chris to turn.

Stiles mirrored Chris’s movements as he lathered the soap over the older man’s body. Stiles felt himself get hard again at the simple task of washing Chris’s body. Chris laughed in front of him, head shaking lightly as he turned around.

“What I wouldn’t give to be able to recover as quickly as you.”

“They make drugs for that, you know,” Stiles teased, earning himself a swift smack on the ass. Chris noted the hint of pleasure that hung in Stiles’ eyes and decided he’d like to see just how much pleasure he could elicit with pain.

Once they finished showering, Chris gave Stiles a plaid, maroon button-up and a pair of jeans to wear. While Stiles was perfectly capable of choosing his own clothes, he happily obliged letting Chris choose if it made him happy.

“You look good in maroon,” was Chris’s only explanation when he tossed the shirt to him. Stiles opted for a similarly colored Deadpool t-shirt to go underneath.

They decided to grab an Uber to the mall.

Chris was very generous, as usual, and Stiles walked away with a few new clothes, a PS4 with a slew of games, and the largest cup of ice cream Baskin Robbins had. Stiles had a few hours to kill before his first shift at the club, so he educated Chris in the ways of Skyrim and Final Fantasy X to pass the time. Chris has Stiles change before leaving the apartment. Chris made all his servers wear a white button up shirt, black slacks, and black sneakers.

Once back at the bar, Chris gave Stiles a swift kiss before heading to his office. Erica appeared out of nowhere, jabbing him in the side.

“You guys had sex, didn’t you?”

“What are you, a sex detector?” Stiles asked, a small flush creeping up his neck.

“Of sorts,” she replied, grinning widely.

“Although it’s none of your business, yes we did. Now, I’m supposed to shadow you, so pretend like I’m not even here.”

“Was it good?”

“Do I really need to answer that?”

“No, but your answer may decide how nice of a person I’ll be as I train you for the foreseeable future.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Erica was pretty, but she was starting to get on his nerves.

“It was so good I came twice, there- you happy?”

“Very. Now, first thing you need to know is how to balance a tray with a shit-ton of drinks on them. So, here ya go,” Erica said, as she handed Stiles an empty tray.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit hesitant about having Chris and Stiles have sex in this chapter but I decided to go with it. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	6. Of Moscato and San Francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts to come to the realization that maybe getting to know Derek wouldn't be a bad thing, after all. A trip to California gives him time to think, and with the help of Chris, he makes his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this update has taken me a long time. 
> 
> My anxiety has been bad lately with the stresses of school, work, and life. 
> 
> I can't promise the next chapter will be out soon but I'm getting towards the end of this fic. 
> 
> Thank you to those who have been here and are commenting. I greatly appreciate the support.

(Remainder of story is in present time – Stiles is 22)

“The plane should be landing around seven, and I’ll stop by the bar before heading back to the hotel.”

Stiles was getting ready for his shift when Chris called. He had his cell phone nestled between his shoulder and ear, his toothbrush running across his teeth. He hummed into the phone, letting Chris know he heard him.

“Are you sure you’ll be up for a late dinner after work? We can postpone it until tomorrow,” he continued, Stiles humming again. Spitting the suds from his mouth, he rinsed his toothbrush, setting it in its holder on the wall before grabbing the mouthwash.

“It’s fine, Chris. I’ll already be at the club, so, as long as you don’t mind my after-work smell, we’ll make it happen,” Stiles said quickly before rinsing his mouth out. He grabbed a towel from next to the sink and wiped his mouth.

“Alright. We can take some time to plan our trip tonight, then.”

“I’d like that. Text me when you land?”

“I will. See you soon, Stiles.”

“See ya.”

~~

“What’ll it be, hun?” Stiles asked a young brunette who was currently standing (leaning, really) at the bar. She was all tits and teeth and Stiles could only smile when she winked at him. All of these women seemed to always flock to him- he wasn’t complaining- they tipped well and were a good distraction. Stiles would be lying, however, if, he said he hadn’t been keeping tabs on how many people he would have probably hooked up with had it not been for Chris being in his life. Maybe having Chris in his life was a good thing?

“A Cosmo, please.” Stiles grabbed a martini glass from above him and set to work. Erica walked behind the bar then, flashing Stiles a smile.

“Hey, Stilinski, Chris back yet?” Stiles slid the drink across the bar, took the woman’s money and gave her change.

“His plane lands at about seven,” he said as another patron walked up to the bar. The guy reminded him of Tony Pascal from RENT (movie version Pascal, not Broadway), long hair and signature leather jacket draped over his left arm.

“Can I get a tequila shot and a beer?” he asked, eyes tracking Erica.

“That’s eight, bud,” Stiles said as he grabbed a pint glass from under the bar.

“You two have any plans this weekend?”

“Just grabbing dinner when he gets in and talking about our trip out to California, nothing special.” Stiles slid the guy’s beer and shot over the counter and took the ten out of his hand.

“Keep the change,” he said, to which Stiles thanked him before walking over to the register. He punched in the order and dropped the two dollars in their tip jar.

“That sounds like something special,” Erica continued then after winking at Mr. Pascal. Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel from under the bar to keep himself busy.

“It’s just a small vacation, Erica- it’s not like we’re getting hitched in Vegas on the way.”

“If you say so.” Erica walked off towards the other end of the bar. Stiles pulled out his phone, immediately wishing he could control time and make it move faster. Chris wouldn’t be there for another hour and a half, at least.

Stiles milled up and down the bar, cleaning empty glasses, taking note of what drinks would need to be restocked on a clipboard. Officially, it wasn’t his job to restock but he liked the simplicity of it- it kept him busy.

Just as he set the clipboard under the bar, his pocket vibrated. It was Chris- letting him know his plane had just landed. He sent a quick text back before sliding his phone into his back pocket. A man and woman came up to the bar then.

“Hey there, what’s your poison?” The woman turned her head to whisper in the guy’s ear, who, was taking stock of Stiles, eyes narrow as he smiled. The woman’s smile stretched across her face as she turned to Stiles, eyes sparkling as she worried her lower lip.

“We’ll take a bottle of Moscato,” the man said before sliding his credit card across the bar.

“Any preference to the label?”

“Not particularly- whatever you have is fine, handsome,” the man said. Normally, Stiles wouldn’t miss a beat when others complemented him at the bar. For some reason, this was different. He felt his cheeks redden at the man’s words.

“Alright,” Stiles responded, clearing his throat before asking: “Do you want to open a tab?”

“Yes,” the man said slowly, meticulously. Stiles’ fingers tapped across the screen as he entered the man’s name and order. Turning around, he handed the man his card. The man let his touch linger for a few seconds, eyes locked with Stiles, before letting go.

“If you want to grab a booth, I can bring you your bottle in a minute,” he said, realizing by the look in the couple’s eyes that they were interested in Stiles- for what, he could only fantasize, but interested nonetheless. He couldn’t help the vivid scenarios that started playing out in his head in that moment, which sent a jolt through his body that settled in his groin.

“Sounds great, thank you sweetie,” the woman said, winking. Stiles pulled a tray out from under the bar, grabbed two wine glasses from the hanging rack above him and set them on top of the bar. He went searching for the Moscato, eyes scanning the array of alcohol they had on the shelves behind the bar.

“What are you looking for?” came Erica’s voice as she appeared out of the kitchen.

“Moscato- I could have sworn I saw it earlier.”

“Must not be here. Did you check the cellar?”

“Not yet. Can you go tell that couple over there that it’ll be another minute, then?” Erica followed Stiles’ gesture, nodding before walking over to them. Stiles made his way through the kitchen and to the back room. Chris had the entrance to the cellar hidden, just in case someone tried to get behind the bar or rob the place. Stiles slid the large crate in the corner of the room and lifted the hatch underneath. Punching in the code, Stiles twisted a small nob, a thump sounding as the door opened.

Stiles pulled the door up, a small ladder descended into the cellar.

Chris kept the red wine in the back. Stiles’ fingers danced over the labels under each bottle, mumbling the names aloud until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a bottle and made his way back upstairs.

Stiles walked over to the couple with the wine, pouring them both a glass before setting it in the ice bucket that Erica must have brought over.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Of course, is there anything else I can get you?” Stiles asked as he slipped the tray under his left arm.

“We’ll let you know, uh-

“Stiles,” he said quickly, holding out his hand. The man’s grip was firm as he shook Stiles’ hand. Once again, his touch lingered more than necessary and Stiles felt himself flush.

“What an interesting name, is it short for something?” the woman asked.

“It is, but my legal name is too much of a tongue-twister. I’ll spare you the dread of mispronouncing it. If you’re interested in getting some food, our chef Boyd is fantastic, so let me know if you need a menu.”

“You’re too kind, Stiles,” the woman said sweetly. Stiles smiled at the couple before turning back to the bar.

As time passed, the place got busy.

Stiles preferred it this way. He would much rather have a constant flow of people as opposed to a customer here and there coming in. Before long, the bar was packed, the music slightly deafening as people crowded the dance floor looking for fun and friction with a random stranger.

Stiles was wiping down the bar when he noticed someone approach.

“What’ll it be?” he asked without looking up as he wrung the cloth out in the bucket of water.

“Stiles.”

Stiles froze. He felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach when he finally raised his head, eyes locking onto Derek standing in front of him.

“Derek.”

“Can we talk?” Stiles scoffed, eyes rolling as he walked down the bar, away from Derek.

“Stiles, please,” Derek pleaded as he followed, getting Erica’s attention as she slid a drink across the bar to someone. Her eyes jumped back and forth between Derek and Stiles, eyes lingering on the latter.

“Even if I wasn’t working, Derek, I’d have no desire to speak with you.”

“I need to apologize, Stiles-

“I told you already, Derek, you don’t get to apologize,” Stiles said, exasperated as he leaned over the bar, asking the woman there what she wants.

“Vodka soda,” she said. Stiles made her the drink, thanking her for the tip before moving on. Derek followed Stiles up and down the bar, staying silent this time until there was no one left to serve. Stiles busied himself with cleaning the bar- Derek finally sat down on a stool, eyes trailing Stiles’ movements.

After a few minutes of wiping down the same spot, Stiles dropped the towel in the bucket of water. Wiping his hands on his pants, Stiles set both hands on the bar, shoulders raised as he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. As he exhaled, he opened his eyes, letting them fall on Derek, who looked defeated.

 _Good,_ Stiles thought as he sighed.

“I need time and space, Derek. I shouldn’t even be talking with you but … I can’t stop thinking about you and I fucking hate myself for it after what you did. And I hate myself for even considering giving you a second chance but there’s something about you that I can’t shake.”

Derek was quiet, letting Stiles say everything. The latter pushed himself away from the bar, locking eyes with Derek.

“For now, just give me space. Let me think about whatever _this_ is and we can go from there,” Stiles said softly, hands gesturing between the two of them. He gave Derek one more look before turning away.

Erica was on him like flies on shit.

“What was _that_ about?” she asked, getting in Stiles’ space as he grabbed a glass to fill for a customer.

“I’ll let you know whenever I figure it out,” he said as he slid the drink to the guy waiting.

“That’s three bucks.” The guy handed him a five.

“Keep the change.”

“Thanks.” Stiles dropped the tip in the jar, turned back around and ran right into Chris.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” he said quickly, arms flailing as Chris stumbled back a step. Chris laughed as he reached out to steady himself, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

“It’s alright, Stiles- I should have made noise.” Stiles let the sight of Chris fill him with relief before slowly walking into his embrace. He smelled like pine and whiskey.

“Whiskey? Was the flight bumpy?” he asked, knowing full well that Chris hates flying.

“Just a tad,” he said, letting his hands rest on Stiles’ hips. “Can I steal you away for a minute?” he asked, fingers dancing up the younger man’s sides.

“My shift is over in an hour, can it wait?”

Chris rolled his eyes, a huff of air escaping him before he said: “You work too hard, Stilinski.”

“Gotta impress the boss- I hear he can be quite a pain in the ass if you get caught slacking off on the job,” Stiles retorted, a grin forming as Chris pulled him in for a kiss, his body coming alive at the touch. Stiles moaned into the kiss, missing the feel of Chris on his lips, the touch of his hands roaming up and down his body, the way his beard tickles his face and makes his dick twitch. Chris pulled away first, leaving Stiles’ eyes fluttering and mouth agape in the perfect ‘o’ shape.

“Come to my office when you’re done?” Chris asked, Stiles nodding enthusiastically as the former squeezed his hand gently before walking away.

In that moment, Stiles forgot about Derek. Forgot about how utterly confused he was about his feelings towards him. For now, he focused on Chris.

~~

An hour later, Stiles walked behind the bar, through the kitchen, and eventually found his way towards Chris’s office. He knocked three times before testing the handle- it was unlocked.

Chris was sitting at his desk, a few buttons of his shirt undone, a glass of amber liquid in one hand, a piece of paper in the other. He looked up at Stiles as he walked over, a small smile creeping over his face.

Stiles noticed then the age on Chris’s face. The defining lines, the subtle touch of crow’s feet on the edge of his eyes. A sudden weight gathered in the pit of his stomach.

Of course, Chris sensed it immediately.

He stood and rounded his desk, holding his hands out, asking: “What’s wrong, Stiles?” Stiles didn’t answer. Chris pulled him in close, one hand gently forming circles on his back, the other resting on the back of his neck. He pulled Stiles’ head in, resting his forehead on his. Inhaling slowly, the pair closed their eyes as the room around them melted away.

Stiles was grateful for the way Chris could take care of him. How willing he was to make sure Stiles felt safe and wanted.

A few moments later, Stiles opened his eyes.

“You’re impossible, Chris,” Stiles breathed out as he let his hands frame the older man’s waist. Chris accepted the praise with a small smile as he continued his calming circles in the middle of Stiles’ back.

“I wanted to ask you about what happened with Derek,” Chris said suddenly, Stiles’ heart skipping a beat at hearing Chris say Derek’s name.

“What about Derek?”

“ _Stiles_.” Stiles pulled away then. He began pacing around Chris’s office, fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, suddenly feeling hot.

“I saw you two talking when I came in an hour ago. Your body language alone was enough for me to know something was off.”

“Nothing happened,” Stiles lied.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, Stiles. Please don’t keep this from me.”

“Promise me you won’t get upset- at me _or_ him,” he said quietly. Chris sat back down at his desk, hands resting on top of some paperwork before he spoke.

“I promise. Now what’s going on?”

Stiles told Chris everything.

“Okay, so you were drinking and dancing and he, what? Came up behind you and made a move on you? I don’t see the harm in that,” Chris said matter-of-factly. Stiles sank into one of the chairs across from Chris.

“No, I had already told him that I was unavailable the night I first him. I basically told him that if I wasn’t seeing you that I would have given him my number, but-

Chris leaned forward.

“Stiles, I told you many times since we got together- I don’t mind you seeing other people. It is sweet of you to think you must stay monogamous, but-

“Yeah, yeah, you’re not as young as you used to be and you won’t be around forever- I know,” Stiles interjected. Chris sat back in his chair, an exasperated sigh escaping him. He let the silence between them stagnate a few minutes before speaking again.

“So… I think I understand. You told him no, he took advantage of you when you were inebriated, and now you’re upset with him.”

“Yes.”  

“Was _he_ drunk?”

“I doubt it. He told me that he was trying to impress some alphas from out of town.” Chris considered Stiles’ comment before he stood from his desk. He walked over to Stiles, kneeling in front of the chair.

“Listen- what he did was not something I’m not going to take lightly, but- this is something you need to figure out yourself. Just remember that I don’t want you to think you have to be with me and only me.” Stiles slid forward in the chair, hands framing the older man’s face. He searched Chris’s face, eyes darting back and forth until settling in the other man’s eyes.

“Once again, I find your existence to be impossible, Argent. Thank you for being here for me- you have no idea how much it means to me.”

“I think I have _some_ idea, Stiles.” Stiles pulled Chris in, their lips slotting together so perfectly. Chris took Stiles’ breath away but as far as he was concerned- he’d live without air if it meant being with Chris indefinitely.

~~

Stiles knew he’d have to sit down with Derek and talk things out eventually. He and Chris decided to make their trip out to California earlier than they originally planned. Within one week, Stiles was on a plane and headed to the west coast.

He had sent a text to Derek before boarding the plane.

**Thank you for giving me space. This isn’t going to be easy but I’m willing to give you a chance. I’ll be back in New York in about a week. We can figure everything out then. Talk to you soon.**

**~~**

California was everything Stiles hoped it would be.

Chris (of course) had his own private bungalow right near the ocean. He spent almost the entire time at the beach. They travelled to Hollywood so Stiles could see the Walk of Fame and the Hollywood Sign. He knew it was the touristy thing to do but he didn’t care. He had never been able to spend an entire week doing anything _he_ wanted without having to worry about his responsibilities.

Chris took Stiles to the site of his new bar towards the end of their stay. His development team was making last minute modifications to the place. It wasn’t too different from the one back in New York, but there were small differences here and there that set it apart. Stiles was sitting at the bar, watching Chris talk with some of his employees in the corner.

“Can I get you anything?” A young woman, probably the same age as Stiles, got his attention from behind the bar. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, her uniform the same as the one Stiles wears back in New York.

“Water, please, if you don’t mind.”

“You sure you don’t want anything stronger? I make a mean Manhattan.”

“I’m sure, thank you.” The young woman grabbed a glass from the shelf behind her and filled it.

“You’re Stiles, right?” she asked as she slid the glass over the bar. Stiles took a sip of his drink.

“Yes, and you are?”

She held out her hand: “Frankie, nice to meet you, Stiles.”

“You as well. If you don’t mind me asking, how’d you end up working for Chris?”

“Apparently, my parents knew Chris from when they were younger. They met in college apparently and have known each other since.”

“Small world,” Stiles said, a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth before he took another sip of his water.

“And you?”

“Long story short, I ran away from home and he gave me a place to stay.”

“Sounds like Chris,” she said sweetly, Stiles nodding in agreement as he turned around to glance at Chris.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Stiles. I need to get the place ready for opening this weekend.” Stiles thanked Kira for the drink before swiveling in his seat, his body facing Chris now, eyes watching.

It was another ten minutes before Chris finally slid out of the booth he was in. He shook hands with the men and women there and walked over to Stiles.

Chris positioned himself in front of Stiles, all in his space as his hands framed the younger man’s waist. After a chaste kiss, Chris said: “Thanks for waiting.”

“No problem. How’s business?” Stiles asked, fingers dancing around the other man’s waist.

“A new werewolf pack wandered into town last week and has been causing trouble. Those people who were here are the alphas and emissaries of the packs in the surrounding areas. We’re trying to figure out what to do.” Stiles saw the stress etched over Chris’s face, his hands immediately coming up to soothe the other man. Stiles traced the lines of his face, his touch light and intimate as the older man closed his eyes.

“Do you need to stay longer? Figure things out?”

Chris shook his head immediately: “No, we’re going home tomorrow. I just need to reach out to a few people before we do.”

“Alright. I can catch a cab or Uber back to your place and start packing- make sure everything is ready to go so you don’t have to worry.”

The smile stretching over Chris’s face reached his eyes as he framed Stiles’ face in his hands.

“You’re impossible, Stilinski.”

“Just doing what I can. I know you’re an important person is all this.” Chris considered the younger man before pulling him in for another kiss, this one much more than a quick peck. Stiles sighed as he melted into the older man’s touch. He wrapped his hands around Chris’s waist and pulled them closer as the latter slid his tongue over Stiles’ lips. Stiles graciously opened his mouth, tongues sliding together perfectly, the sensation sending a jolt of pleasure through his body that settled in his groin. Chris pulled away first, both breathless, foreheads touching.

“Before you leave, there’s something I want to show you.”

~~

“Fuck, Chris- please, I need-unf.” Chris had Stiles naked on a large, leather chair, legs over either armrest, ass displayed so beautifully as he slid the bright orange dildo inside him. His pace was slow, tedious, meticulous as he pulled the toy all the way out before slowly pushing it all the way back in, the tip rubbing over Stiles’ prostate. They had worked up to this for about an hour, Chris using a variety of toys. Stiles always wanted his own collection but the money was never there. Plus, his dad was always snooping in his things- he could never keep them in the house without his dad finding out.

“You’re so beautiful, Stiles, taking this so easily. I can’t wait to be inside you, all hot, tight, and wet. Would you like that, Stiles? Do you want my cock?” Stiles grunted as Chris settled the dildo inside him, twisting it vigorously.

“Fuck, yes. Fuck me, Chris,” he breathed out, his dick hard and leaking against his abdomen. Chris had instructed him not to touch himself- not until he earned it. Chris grabbed Stiles’ hand, instructing him to hold the dildo in place until he got back. Stiles watched as Chris walked towards the nightstand by the bed, the top drawer opening as he pulled a condom out. He walked back over, hovering over Stiles momentarily, taking in the sight.

Chris slowly removed the dildo from inside Stiles, setting it on the ground next to them. Stiles whined at the loss but was silence by Chris’s mouth, tongues fighting for dominance. Stiles wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck, deepening their kiss. Chris pulled Stiles’ legs around his waist and in one motion lifted him from the chair. Chris dropped Stiles unceremoniously on the bed a moment later.

Stiles watched as Chris undid the zipper of his pants, worrying his bottom lips between his teeth at the sight of his cock springing free. Chris ripped the condom open with his teeth before rolling it onto himself. Grabbing the lube from the floor, he lathered a generous amount on before joining Stiles in bed.

“As much as I hate that you’re still dressed, you have no idea how sexy you look right now,” Stiles said as he laid on his back. Lifting his legs in the air, he presented his ass for Chris, who, without missing a beat, lined himself up and pushed into Stiles in one, smooth motion. Stiles’ head fell back, unintelligible sounds escaping his lips as Chris set a quick pace right at the start.

Stiles pulled on Chris’s tie, bringing their mouths together. Stiles’ nails dug into the older man’s back as he felt himself getting close to the edge.

“Right there, Chris. Don’t stop. Make me cum,” he purred in Chris’s ear. Chris accepted the challenge, angling himself inside Stiles so that every time he pushed inside, his dick rubbed against the younger man’s prostate. Stiles was helpless under Chris’s touch, shouting out as he came, his abdomen tightening, toes curling as his vision became spotty. Chris followed soon after, seizing Stiles lips in his own as he came. Stiles could feel Chris’s dick twitch inside him, his whole body on cloud nine as the pair rode out their orgasms.

Chris pulled out of Stiles a minute later, the latter mumbling under his breath. Chris tied off the condom and dropped it into the trash bin next to the bed. Stiles resigned to lying there, the mess on his chest forgotten as Chris’s arms snaked around his body. They lay in silence for a few minutes, their breath finally evening out. Stiles stared at the ceiling.

He thought of Derek suddenly.

Where was he? What was he doing at this exact moment? Why Derek was on his mind, he didn’t know. He knew that he wanted to try and fix things between them, to see if there is anything tangible there. But right now, he was with Chris. Try as he might, however, Derek stayed at the edge of his mind as Chris got his attention.

“Where are you, Stiles?” he asked, voice low and rough.

“Not sure,” he answered before turning his body towards Chris. “Don’t hate me, but I can’t seem to stop thinking about Derek,” he confessed.

“And that’s supposed to make me hate you because…?”

“Because we just had sex and all I can think about is Derek. That’s fucked up, if you ask me.” Chris considered Stiles for a moment before pulling him in for a slow kiss.

“Maybe you two just need to fuck and get it over with,” Chris said matter-of-factly, laughing at Stiles’ reaction.

“You make it sound so simple.”

“Isn’t it, though? I get that he overstepped that night, but there’s clearly something there between the two of you. Maybe you should just go for it and find out.”

Stiles wished it was that simple.

“If you say so. We should get cleaned up.” Stiles got out of bed and walked around the room to find his clothes. Chris followed, tucking himself back in his pants as he stood.

“Just promise me you’ll make an effort to figure it out. I don’t want you missing out on something because of me,” Chris said, his voice soft. Stiles found his boxer briefs and, after sliding into them, he walked over to Chris.

“You know how special you are to me, Chris. After everything you’ve done for me over the years, I can’t just walk away from what we have.”

“I’m not asking you to walk away. I’m asking you to think of your future. You’re young, Derek’s young, you have some much more time in the world to do things. Please don’t waste the chance.” Chris pulled Stiles close, the latter’s arms instinctively wrapping around the other man.

Stiles listened to Chris’s heartbeat.

It was calm, steady, and soothing. He felt himself relax as Chris rubbed his back. He didn’t want to lose this- this connection they had. The simplicity of them just touching and how easily Chris can make Stiles feel at home, feel safe.

He loves Chris. He has for a very long time.

It’s why he is hesitant about Derek.

He wants to keep Chris in his life. At the same time, he wants to see Derek. For whatever reason, he can’t stop thinking about Derek and how their future may unfold. Would he be comfortable with Stiles seeing Chris while they were together? Hell, it’s the twenty-first century, polygamy can be the worst thing in the world, right?

Stiles decided then that he’d pursue whatever it is he and Derek had- even if that something is miniscule and at risk of imploding at a record pace.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated!


	7. Of Raviolis and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles eats some delicious raviolis and starts a new chapter of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to publish. 
> 
> I know it isn't a lot and it may seem rushed but I'm comfortable with where I'm leaving it.

“He said that to you?” Erica was leaning on the bar, arms crossed over her chest as Stiles busied himself with cleaning. 

Sighing, Stiles said: “Yes, Erica. He said that Derek and I should just fuck and get it over with. Elegant, isn’t it?” 

“Very. Have you talked to Derek yet since you’ve been back?”

“We’re meeting for lunch on Wednesday.”

“Do you know what you’re gonna say to him?” 

“I’m obviously not going to lead with wanting to sleep with him- 

“Obviously,” Erica chimed in. 

“And it’s not like I don’t want to sleep with him-

“Obviously.” 

“I mean, have you seen him, Erica? The eyes, the jaw- 

“His ass,” Erica chimed in. 

“Exactly- and when he smiles- god,” Erica couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face. 

“It seems to me like you’ve already made up your mind about everything. So, what’s stopping you?” Stiles tossed the rag in the bucket under the bar and dried his hands on his pants. It was Stiles’ turn to lean against the bar. Letting his head fall back, a rush of air left his lungs. 

“I wish it were easy to look past what he did. I know it wasn’t an end-of-the-world situation, but he overstepped a boundary that I can’t ignore. So, I don’t know what I’m going to say to him.”

“You’ll figure it out.”

Sighing heavily, Stiles breathed out: “Easier said than done.” 

~~

“Thank you, Stiles, for meeting with me.” Derek was first to break the silence between them. Stiles worried the plastic straw between his teeth as he looked up at Derek. Derek, whose eyes reminded him of his mother- warm and sparkling with the intensity of the sun. Derek, who made his heart skip a beat every time he thinks about him. Derek, who, despite the rough exterior, leather jacket and chiseled jaw, is one of the softest people he knows. Derek, who Stiles wants nothing more than to lean across the table and kiss.  
Stiles let the straw fall out of his mouth as he straightened himself in the booth. Stiles searched those eyes a little longer before clearing his throat. 

“There should be a guide book for something like this,” Stiles started, smiling slightly at the look on Derek’s face. “You know, a how to talk to the amazingly attractive guy you want to be with but can’t get over how he took advantage of you for dummies. I want you to feel bad for what you did and I wish it never happened because all I want to do it jump over this table and kiss you. There’s something about you Derek that, whenever I see you, I get lightheaded and my heart races. I’ve never experienced anything like this outside of Chris and it’s something that I don’t want to pass over. But there’s a small part of me that keeps thinking about that night at the bar. I wish I could stop thinking about it.” 

Stiles took a minute to catch his breath. His chest hurt and his ears were ringing but somewhere in the slew of words he threw in Derek’s direction, Derek had laid his hand over Stiles’. Stiles stared at Derek’s hand in his. It was a simple gesture, Derek’s rough, yet gentle hand covering his, thumb sliding in a circular, soothing motion.  
When he finally looked up at Derek, his chest settled and the ringing stopped. 

“Damn it, Hale. Your wordless comfort is not making this conversation any easier.” Derek started to pull away but Stiles squeezed his hand.  
“You haven’t talked in a while- what are you thinking?” 

“I’m thinking that I wish I had a time machine so I could keep myself away from the bar that night. I’m thinking that I’m an idiot for being the cause of your panic attack. I’m thinking… that this man in front of me- this annoyingly beautiful, exceptional man- deserves someone who wouldn’t take advantage of them. I’m thinking that you’re an idiot for even giving me a chance- 

“I guess we’re both idiots, then, because I’m not leaving. There’s clearly something between us and we can’t fix what happened overnight but I’m willing to put in the work if you are. We’ll take this slow and get to know each other- you know, all old-fashioned with dates, hand-holding, flirting, the works.” 

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat at the smiled that stretched across Derek’s face. 

“I can do old-fashioned.” 

~~

After the diner, Stiles walked home, surprised to find Chris sitting at the bar in the kitchen. He had his laptop open, fingers dancing over the keyboard rapidly. Kicking off his shoes by the door, Stiles walked over and stood behind him. 

“How’d it go?” Chris asked as Stiles wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist. Stiles let out a deep breath, resting his head on Chris’s shoulder. 

“It was okay. Better than I anticipated.” Stiles listened to the pitter-patter of Chris’s fingers in tandem with the latter’s heart. The combination of noises was oddly soothing. 

“And?” Stiles moved away from Chris and sat down on the stool next to him. Resting his head back on the other man’s shoulder, Stiles sighed. 

“We’re going out on Friday. Dinner and movies. Simple.” 

“Simple.” Stiles maneuvered his fingers over Chris’s forearm as he sat there. Chris stopped typing, wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled him close. Stiles welcomed the embrace, was grateful for it. “What if it isn’t simple?” Stiles asked, his voice sounding small and unfamiliar. 

“Need I remind you what we’ve discussed-” 

“I know, I know. I still want you in my life and I’m pretty sure I want Derek in my life but what if he doesn’t want you in his life? What if he walks away because I’m in love with a man who’s okay with me being with other people? I mean, am I being paranoid? Is it normal- no, this is not normal. How often do you hear about people in polygamous relationships? It’s twenty-seventeen, I get that, things have changed, people are open to different things, but is Derek open to something like this? And don’t even get me started on my dad. He surely wouldn’t understand- 

“Stiles, you’re rambling again. And if you want my honest opinion, I’m pretty sure Derek is going to be okay being in both of our lives. He knew that you and I were a thing when all this started, right?” 

Stiles sighed. “Yes.” 

“And he agreed to go out on a date knowing that you’re already involved with me?”

“Yes.” 

“So, where’s the fire? Why the second-guessing?” 

“I don’t want to lose you, Chris.” The answer came so easily to him it hurt. Chris turned himself to fully face Stiles, hands coming to rest on his knees. 

“You’re not going to lose me, kid,” Chris said softly, squeezing Stiles’ knees for reassurance. “I know exactly what Derek sees in you. Sure, you can be a pain in the ass sometimes but trust me; he’s planning to stick around. You’re intelligent, quick as a whip, kind-hearted, and, of course- drop dead gorgeous. You have nothing to worry about. And before you ask, my love for you is so strong that I believe I can find a little extra somewhere in here,” he said, gesturing towards his heart, “and I’m willing to give a little away to have Derek in my life.” 

Stiles was blinded by Chris’s eyes which glimmered as bright as the North Star.

“How can I be this lucky? I have two men in my life who look at me like I’m the sun- I don’t deserve-

“Stop right there, Stiles. You’re young- young people make mistakes. If I had a nickel for all the mistakes I’ve made in my life I’d-

“Still be a bajillionaire,” Stiles jested, earning himself a smirk from the other man. 

Chris laughed. 

“I’ve made mistakes but I learned from them and turned my life around and sure- I do well for myself.” Chris closed the distance between the two of them, foreheads touching. “Your whole life is in front of you, Stiles; don’t be afraid to jump into the unknown. You have plenty of time to figure things out and I’ll be there every step of the way to catch you.” 

Stiles framed Chris’s face in his hands, fingers light as he pulled the older man closer, moving their lips together. Stiles felt the kiss travel to his toes, making him sigh. Stiles wished, deep down, that he could freeze this moment, immortalize the feeling of Chris’s lips on his own, the pitter-patter of his heart. His body felt light as a feather as he pulled away, eyes fluttering open. Stiles held onto this moment for as long as he could before he stood up. 

“You hungry? I can teach you how to make my babcia’s zrazy.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

~~

Stiles learned a few things about Derek on their first date together. 

One: he has two sisters; Laura, who is older, and Cora, who is younger. 

Two: aside from helping Chris bring in werewolf clientele, he teaches History at NYU. 

Three: he looks incredibly good under the low lighting of the restaurant they are currently in. It was a little Italian place in the city that Stiles had never tried but their raviolis are to die for. 

“Do you do anything else besides working at the bar?” Derek asked between bites of his spaghetti. 

“I’m actually starting at NYU in the Fall. I wanted to save up some money before starting and Chris has helped tremendously, in that regard.” 

“Have any idea what you want to major in?” Stiles took a sip of his wine. 

“Undeclared, at the moment. I’m leaning towards Anthropology and English with a focus in Journalism and a minor in Photography. I love learning about people, where they come from, their religion, beliefs, what have you. Having the ability to document everything I discover when I travel would be icing on the cake,” Stiles said with a definitive swivel of his glass of wine. 

“Ambitious.” 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” 

“I don’t doubt that for a second. And hey, if you ever need a quiet place to study, my office is always open to students,” Derek said, nonchalant, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. 

Another thing Stiles learned about Derek; he was smooth. 

“That’s very nice of you, professor.” It was the wine talking, but Stiles didn’t care because the reaction was priceless. Derek cleared his throat, fidgeting in his seat. Just then, the waiter came to the table. 

“Would you like dessert tonight?” 

“We’ll take two cannoli- 

“To go,” Stiles chimed in, not even bothering to look up at the waiter. His eyes were locked on Derek’s, noticing every twitch and fidget his body made in response to Stiles. 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” 

Stiles shamelessly stared at Derek as the waiter walked away, tracking his every movement. Suddenly, he felt Derek’s foot against his leg and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Playing footsie on a first date, huh? That your best move, big guy?” Derek’s teeth flashed in the dim lighting as he laughed. Stiles immediately thought of where he wanted Derek to use his teeth on his body and shivered. 

“Hardly. However, someone I know said he wanted old-fashioned. That means nothing over PG until, what, the third date?” 

“I have no idea who said that but I don’t think I’d like him. He must not have seen your face, or, ya know, your ass in those pants. Believe me, if he would have seen you looking the way you do he’d probably say fuck old-fashioned, give me something down-and-dirty. Stupid- I’d say he was stupid.” Once again, the wine kicked in and took over but Derek looked absolutely fuckable right now and who cares if it’s their first date and he said he wanted to take things slow. 

Maybe he was wrong. 

Derek’s eyes glinting across from him had Stiles thinking he wasn’t entirely crazy. The waiter came back suddenly and Stiles was grateful because if he hadn’t, Derek would be flat on his back with a very horny, slightly intoxicated, human on top of him. Derek settled the check and stood from his chair, holding his hand out Stiles. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Stiles took a moment to compose himself before standing. 

“Absolutely.” 

~~

It was like Derek had set a fire inside Stiles.

They had barely made it inside Derek’s apartment before Stiles’ hands were groping every inch of the other man’s body. He was met with solid muscle with every squeeze and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips then. Derek silenced him with his lips, hands wandering down Stiles’ body, settling just under his ass before he was lifted off the ground. Stiles would probably be ashamed to say it but that one swift motion had him instantly hard. 

He wrapped his legs around Derek and held on as he was carried through the apartment. Stiles was too distracted with Derek’s mouth on his to really get a sense of where he was. Derek teased Stiles’ lower lip with his tongue, waiting for the go-ahead. Stiles immediately responded by opening his mouth, their tongues sliding together. 

Their tongues battled for dominance for a while before Stiles felt himself being lowered onto a bed. Derek pulled away, both men releasing a breath of air, and stood over him. The view was better than anything Stiles had ever seen. He watched as Derek’s chest rose a fell at an uneven pace, his eyes not once leaving Stiles’. Derek’s tongue slid over his lower lips before he spoke. 

“Do you want to keep going?” His voice was soft, tender, something Stiles would never associate with someone who looked like Derek. 

“Yes,” he said almost immediately as he moved himself to the foot of the bed. Derek’s hand framed Stiles’ face as the former searched his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” To answer the question, Stiles started working the belt off Derek’s pants. The clinking of the metal filled the room as Stiles undid the buckle. Stiles felt the heat emanating off Derek’s skin and up until that moment he had completely forgotten about Derek being a werewolf. The sudden realization sent a shiver running down his spine that settled in his toes. Tonight was going to be something to remember. 

Stiles unbuttoned Derek’s pants after tossing the belt to the floor. Slowly, Stiles pulled the zipper of Derek’s pants down. He tentatively reached out to palm Derek through his underwear. Stiles shuddered at the heat of Derek’s length as he mouther over the fabric of his underwear. A small moan escaped Derek’s mouth and Stiles’ eyes snapped up to the other man’s. Stiles smiled as he ran his tongue up the length of Derek before sliding two fingers inside the small fold of fabric, the heat of Derek’s cock overwhelming as he pulled it out. Stiles took a few seconds before breaking his gaze. 

Derek was big, the biggest he’d ever seen in person. Maybe it’s a werewolf thing? He didn’t think too much of it before he fisted it in his right hand, slowly jerking him off. Derek was breathing heavily through his nostrils and Stiles could only smile before he ran his tongue slowly up the underside of his cock. 

Derek immediately shuddered at the touch. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek breathed out, fingers sliding through his hair, tugging slightly. Stiles felt his cock twitch at the pull and he made a mental note before wrapping his lips around the head. He wasted no time before slowly taking Derek’s cock in his mouth. He had to relax his jaw and focus due to Derek’s size. He could feel tears on the edges of his eyes threatening to fall as he felt the soft patch of hair at the base of Derek’s cock tickle his nose. Breathing in through his nostril, Stiles let himself adjust to the size. 

“Your mouth feels so fucking good on my dick, Stiles. Can’t wait to fuck you,” Derek said, voice low and visceral. Stiles opened his eyes, drops of moisture slid down his cheek as he looked up. Derek slowly pulled his hips back, his cock sliding almost all the way out of Stiles’ mouth before he pushed back in. Stiles let out a delicious moan as he gripped Derek’s thighs. Derek set a pace and Stiles let himself relax into it. He let one of his hands fall to his groin as he undid his pants. He made quick work of them, pushing them down far enough so he could reach his own cock. 

Derek pulled on Stiles’ hair hard, a small pop echoing in the room as Derek’s cock slipped out of his mouth. Derek pulled Stiles up, seizing his lips with his own. Stiles swooned into the kiss, his head slightly fuzzy. They helped each other out of their clothes, Stiles gawking at Derek’s physique. 

“Fuck, Derek. I knew you were fit but this is fucking Adonis shit on steroids,” Stiles marveled, hands roaming over Derek’s broad chest. Derek laughed as he took Stiles’ hand in his, brushing a quick kiss over it. Stiles pulled Derek in to capture his lips, deciding then and there that kissing Derek was his new favorite thing to do. The stubble, while it burned slightly against his skin, made Stiles weak. He could only imagine what it would feel like against his ass as Derek rimmed him out. 

Perhaps it was a werewolf sense, or maybe he said it out loud, Stiles wouldn’t know but Derek’s hands found his ass. Derek’s eyes shone gold in that instant and Stiles felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Do you need to prep?” Stiles couldn’t believe how sexy Derek made that sound. 

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed out. 

“Black box on the bottom shelf of the wardrobe in the bathroom,” Derek said quietly before kissing Stiles on his forehead. 

~~

Derek had spent almost half an hour opening Stiles up with his tongue and fingers. And, of course, he was right; Derek’s beard on his ass was glorious. Derek had maneuvered Stiles on his back, placing a pillow under his back. Stiles felt thoroughly fucked already but as Derek lifted his legs in the air and lined himself up, Stiles felt a rush of energy surge through him. 

Stiles forgot how to breathe for a few seconds as he felt Derek push slowly inside him. The stretch was incredible, on the edge of painful as Derek bottomed out. Derek’s hands on Stiles’ face brought him back to reality as the other man peppered soft kisses across Stiles’ face.

“So fucking full,” Stiles breathed out as he shifted in place. Small, incoherent noises escaped him with every small movement. He saw the determination in Derek’s eyes, as if he was waiting for permission to move. Stiles was in a difficult position to do anything, but he did his best to move his hips, cataloging every twitch, every movement on Derek’s face. Wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, Stiles ran his tongue up the other man’s neck, nipping at his jaw line, working up to his ear. 

“I want you to fuck me, Derek. Fuck me and make me cum, just like this. Can you do that?” Stiles surprised himself with the words that came out of his mouth but it set Derek in motion and Stiles moaned as the other man captured his lips. Stiles threw his head back, crying out as Derek pulled almost completely out before snapping his hips forward. 

His whole body responded to the man above him. Stiles could all but hold on as Derek fucked him. Useless nonsense escaped both of their lips as the night went on. Stiles ran his nails down Derek’s back as the latter sank his blunt, human teeth into his shoulder. He knew he would bruise, could already feel blood rushing to the surface but he didn’t care. He wanted people to know that he was Derek’s. That Derek was his. 

Suddenly, Derek turned them over in bed. Stiles only had a few seconds to get his bearings before Derek’s hands framed his waist in a vice grip. Stiles let himself fall forward a little, both hands resting on his chest for balance before Derek piston-fucked him. Head falling back, Stiles pushed back against Derek’s cock as best he could. 

Stiles all but forgot about himself in that moment and moved his body in tandem with Derek, wanting nothing more than to please Derek. To use his body to make the other man feel. 

It wasn’t long before Stiles felt the tell-tale burning sparking in his gut. 

“Derek, fuck, I’m close.” He almost didn’t recognize his own voice, sounding thoroughly fucked in every good way. Derek lifted Stiles off him a second later, a whine escaping Stiles’ mouth at the sudden emptiness. Derek flipped him over onto his stomach, pulling his ass in the air. Stiles felt Derek’s tongue swipe over his hole, stubble burning the sensitive skin. 

It was all too much. 

Derek trailed his tongue up Stiles’ back, running along ever knob of his spine before settling around his left earlobe. Stiles pushed back against Derek, seeking friction, wanting Derek to put his dick back in him. Derek pushed two fingers inside Stiles suddenly, making the other man cry out. He wasted no time finding the spot that made Stiles weak. 

“You’re so fucking good, Stiles,” Derek all but purred in his ear. Stiles turned his head towards Derek, hips trembling as Derek continued fucking him with his fingers.  
“S’ not enough, Der- please, need- 

Derek twisted his fingers then, Stiles biting his lower lip, the tang of blood hitting his tongue. 

“What do you need Stiles? Tell me.” Derek slid a third finger inside and Stiles felt himself start to fall, body too weak to move. Stiles caught his breath. 

“Need you to come inside me, Derek. Fuck-

Derek wasted no time then as he pulled his fingers out. Stiles didn’t have time to react to the loss as Derek slid his cock back in in one single thrust. Stiles let his body melt into the mattress as Derek fucked him. That fire in his stomach grew brighter, wilder, hotter as Derek fucked down into him relentlessly. 

Neither one of them lasted long after that. Stiles could feel Derek’s thrusts becoming erratic, uncoordinated as the other man moaned Stiles’ name. Stiles felt his own orgasm grow throughout his body. 

“Don’t stop, Derek- fuck. I’m so close.”

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Stiles,” Derek said in a rush of air as he lowered himself over the other man. Stiles felt Derek’s tongue run over his neck, blunt teeth nipping at the flesh there. 

“Fuck, Derek- bite me- please, I’m gonna-

Stiles felt his world tremble as he felt Derek bite down on his exposed neck, vision spotty as his orgasm rolled through him. Crying out, Stiles felt his entire body collapse into the mattress, the man above him settling deep inside him before crying out.

~~

It was minutes before Stiles felt himself coming back to reality. 

Derek had cleaned them both up and was lying next to Stiles, his arm firmly wrapped around him. Stiles melted into his body, sighing heavily. 

“Welcome back,” Derek said quietly as he used his free hand to trace circles over Stiles’ abdomen. Stiles laughed at his words. 

“That was, easily, the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had. So, ya know, thanks for that.” 

“Happy to oblige.” 

They lay in silence for a while before Stiles speaks up. 

“So much for taking things slow.” Derek’s stilled then, palm settling over Stiles’ stomach. 

“Do you have any regrets?” he asked, almost at a whisper. Stiles turned himself then to face Derek. 

“Absolutely not. Do you?” Derek smiled. 

“No.” 

“Good, because I plan to have many an orgasm with you for the foreseeable future. Which is contingent upon you being here to give them to me.” Derek chuckled at that, pulling the other man in for a chaste kiss. 

“I have no intentions of leaving. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” 

~~

Life was good. 

Stiles started at NYU the following August, opting to live on campus, rather than commuting back and forth from Chris or Derek’s apartments. This made it possible for him to have his own space. His roommate, Charlie, was an Physics major. Charlie didn’t give Stiles the time of day but that was better since he had a shit load of homework on a daily basis what with two majors and a minor. 

Stiles took full advantage of Derek’s offer to study in his office. If one would call blowjobs between English Literature and Photography 101 studying.

Winter break came faster than he anticipated and Stiles took the time to work on his relationship with his father, and, over time, the sheriff not only forgave him for everything but he came around to the idea of Stiles dating two people. It was a very awkward Sunday dinner, but they all survived. It helped that Scott and Kira were there to help ease the tension.

He spent Spring Break in Cancun with a group of people he met. 

Before he knew it, Stiles had finished his first year of college. 

It was grueling, but definitely worth it. His whole life had been a series of ups and downs. Now, he had no complaints. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let all of you lovely people who read this imagine the sexy times between these three men on your own time. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
